Missing
by jonasbroswitchfoot
Summary: “Okay then, Kevin, Nick, this way.” She spoke, leading the two teens into the room that held there brother. She opened the door and looked inside. Her mouth opened. The room was empty, apart from one piece of paper that lay on Joe’s un-made bed.
1. Chapter 1

**Wopee do. I wanna be like you-o-o. Wanna walk like you, talk like, yeah.**

**I'm addicted to that song and it scares me.**

**A/N: Hey y'all! Welcome to my first FanFic _published._Well not _published_, just on the computer. That would be SO cool if it was _published_ though! Why I keep making _published_ italiced is beyond me. **

**Anyway, my friend, who I shall name ElizaLiz, gave me this story idea. And I like it. So I sort of wrote it with some help from her. So yeah, thanks ElizaLiz. Anyay, stop reading my life story and read the story.**

**Disclaimer (can't forget those): I do infact own the Jonas Brothers, but once again, they escaped from my bedroom closet. Gotta keep that closed... And I own 'The Girl'. She wil have a name. But later. Anyway, READ!**

**P.S Sorry for spelling mistakes, my very STUPID computer won't let me use Spell check after I installed Vista, and the FanFiction one doesn't seem to like me. Ah well...**

**Disclaimer #2: I don't own Vista either. Gosh I'm dragging this on!**

* * *

**Missing**

**_Chapter One_**

"Are you guys ready to rock?" Nick Jonas screamed out to the audience, as he played a few strums on his guitar at a concert. The crowd erupted in screams and shouts as 'Inserperable' began playing. The crowd began jumping up and down, in time with the music, Joe doing the same, Nick's amp began to get louder and louder.

"Everybody jump and screaming as loud as you guys can!" Kevin screamed, doing the exact same. The crowd began jumping, the amp getting louder. Suddenly the crowd began screaming, in a different way than normal. Nick's eyebrow furrowed, but turned his attention to what everyone was screaming and pointing at. His mouth opened slightly.

"My amps on fire!" He screamed, letting go of his guitar. The fire bell suddenly began echoing throughout the concerts hall, and everyone began moving towards the fire exit. Nick looked at his two brothers, who were looking frantic. He tried to stay as calm as he could.

"What are we going to do?" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Joe and Kevin looked at him, still frantic.

"Get out of the building?" Joe suggested, shrugging his shoulders and looking a calm.

"How can you be calm?" Kevin screamed at Joe, "Were about to die!"

"Were about to die?" Joe started looking frantic, "How?"

"The amps on _stage_." Nick said.

"Oh…" Joe suddenly panicked, "We gotta get off stage! Were's John, Greg and Jack?"

"_The__y _were off-stage!" Kevin started panicking, a lot. "_We_ need to get off-stage!" Nick looked around the stage area.

"Everywere's blocked!" He shouted. Now nearly everyone was out of the building, no one even noticing Kevin, Joe and Nick. _And they were meant to be the stars__ of the show_

"Help!" They suddenly heard a shout, but they ignored it.

"What are we going to do?" Nick wailed. "Oh. My. Gosh. Were. Going. To. Die. I'm only 15! 15 year olds aren't meant to die!"

"Nick, stay calm. We won't die." Kevin tried reassuring his brother, and himself. Nick gulped, nodding his head. Suddenly he began shaking it again.

"Were going to die!" He screamed, collapsing into Kevin's arms. Kevin sighed. He looked at Joe, who was looking frantically around for an exit.

"Nick. Were not going to die!" Joe screamed, still looking around, "We are not going to die! I will not let us die!" Nick moved out of Kevin's embrace. "Now help me look for an exit!" Kevin and Nick nodded, joining in with Joe.

"Help!" the voice from before screamed again, the heat was starting to build up in the concert's hall. _Were not going to die _Nick kept telling himself. Kevin wiped the sweat from his forhead_, they need to sort out th__se__e fire exits, every__were__s blocked._

"Help!" someone screamed again, this time, someone heard.

"Hello?" Joe screamed back to the person who was screaming, moving things out of the way, trying to find stairs leading off-stage.

"Hello?" The voice shouted back, this time Kevin heard also. Joe let out a sigh. He had found an exit.

"Nick!" He shouted, ushering him over. "Kevin!" They all ran down the stairs, to find that now the fire exit had been blocked.

"Help!" The voice screamed again. This time, everyone heard. The three boys span around to see a girl, sitting on the floor at the back of the arena, as flames were at the front. The three ran over to her.

"Hello?" Kevin said to her, she sat crossed legged on the floor, holding her knee. His eyebrow furrowed, "Are you alright?" She shook her head.

"The crowd were moving too much and I fell, hurt my knee…" She explained, trailing off.

"Oh." Nick simply stated, then he started panicking again, "Were going to die!" He wailed, falling down next to the girl.

"Joe, can you control Nick?" Kevin asked, "I need to look after this girl." There was no response, after a few seconds, Kevin spoke again. "Joe?" There was silence apart from the sound of the flames. Nick gasped.

"Joe!" Nick screamed, getting up and pointing somewere in the distance. Kevin let his eyes follow to were Nick was pointing.

"Joe!" Kevin screamed, his voice echoed throughout the halls. Joe lay on the floor, unconcious. Nick began making his way to Joe, but Kevin grabbed Nick's arms.

"No!" Kevin bellowed at him, "You'll get hurt!" Nick tried to get out of Kevin's hold.

"No!" He bellowed back, "He's my _brother._I've _got_ to help him. He'll die otherwise!"

"Don't think like that! No one's going to die!" Nick shook his head, trying to get the thought of _anyone_ he cared about dying. He nodded slowly, and sat back down. After a couple of minutes, Kevin suddenly began running to Joe's unconcious body.

"I thought we weren't meant to help!" Nick shouted, but knew the reason of which Kevin went. _He was his big brother, he had to._

"Nick stay there!" Kevin shouted, while moving Joe's body, "Look after that girl!" Nick looked at the girl, she looked panicked, but sleepy.

"I think the heats getting to me." She simply stated, Nick nodded, the heat was getting to everyone.

"Just hang in there." He told her, "The emergency services will be here in a minute." She nodded, but said nothing. There was a few moments of silence until Kevin finally got over to Nick and the girl. He pulled Joe's unconcious body up to them and layed him on the ground. Nick looked at his brother, eyes a wide. Joe looked so much, _different_, when he was unconcious. There were several minutes of silence until Kevin spoke up.

"He'll be okay." He said reasuringly, trying to reassure Nick and himself. There were a few bangs and then the arena's doors broke open. Kevin, Nick and the girl all stared at the door when firefighters came bursting into the room.

"Over here!" Nick screamed as loud as he could, while most of the firefighters began to get rid of the fire, four came rushing over to the other four.

"Who's injured?" One asked.

"My brother, and this girl." Kevin said. They nodded and helped the girl up.

"Vicktor and Blake, take the boy. I'll take the girl and Helena, take the other two boys." One of the firefighters instructed the other firefighters. Vicktor and Blake took hold of Joe and took him to the exit of the arena, while Helena took Nick and Kevin.

They all reached the outside, many gasps coming from anyone around. Wails from fans such as 'Joe!' or 'Oh my gosh, what happened?' exploded into anyone near's ears, no questions were answered as the fans were told to be quiet. The girl and Joe were rushed into an ambulance each, paramedics surronding them. Leaving Kevin and Nick with Helena.

"Look, boys…" Helena started, pulling the boys off to a quieter spot, "You two are alright, apart from shock?" They both nodded, "Then I need to go help with extinguising the fire." She ran off to the arena, shouting "Be careful" as she ran.

"Kevin!" A womens voice screeched loudly, "Nicky!" There mother, Denise, came running over to the two, wrapping her arms around both of them, letting tears streem down her face. Nick stuffed his face into his mothers shoulders, shedding his own tears. "Your alright." She sighed, she broke apart from them as there father, Paul, and brother, Frankie, came running over. Kevin nodded.

"Were fine…" He started, "Just shock."

"Were's Joe?" She asked, fearing the worst.

"We last saw him unconcious. Then everything seems like a blare it happened so fast." Paul sighed, and Frankie looked plainly confused, with a face of emotions etching on his face.

"H-he's at… at h-hospital." Nick sniffled.

"Well, we need to go then… don't we?" Paul asked. They all nodded- except Frankie- and made there way over to there car. They were stopped on the way.

"Do you know Joe Jonas?" A police officer asked.

"Were his brothers." Kevin answered, he pointed at Denise and Paul, "These are his parents." The policeman nodded.

"Can we take you to the hospital?" He asked.

"Please." Paul said, "I don't think I'll be able to drive." The officer nodded again.

"Three in one car, two in the other." He said.

"Frankie comes with me and Paul. Okay, you two?" She asked her other two sons. They both nodded and made there way over to there car.

They reached the hospital after a ten minute drive. Nick and Kevin both rushed out of the car and into the hospital, stopping at reception.

"Joe Jonas." They both said simply, "Were is he?" The receptionist looked a bit frantic- afterall it was _two_ of the Jonas Brothers- but she shook it off.

"Gregory will take you." She turned around, as Denise, Paul and Frankie made there way into the hospital, "Greg, take these boys to ward 2, okay? Joe Jonas." Greg nodded.

"Are these three with you two?" Greg asked, pointing to Denise, Paul and Frankie. Kevin nodded. They walked up to Ward 2 in silence until they got into the waiting area.

"This is ward two." Greg told them, "Tell Joe I hope he get's better." They all nodded as Greg walked off into the distance. A doctor walked over to them as they all took seats in the waiting area.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Little." A women with short, mousy brown hair said, "Are you Joe Jonas' relatives?" They all nodded.

"How is he?" Denise asked.

"Stable." The family all let out sighs of relief. "He's just resting, he or at least we think, hit his head. Just bumps and bruises though. Nothing _too_ serious." They all let out sighs again, "You can go check on him in a minute. He's just in his room by himself at the moment. A nurse will check on him every ten minutes. Okay?" They all nodded, "Two can go see him now, if any of you please."

"Kevin and Nick." Denise said, the minute the Doctor had finished the sentence.

"Okay then, Kevin, Nick, this way." She spoke, leading the two teens into the room that held there brother. She opened the door and looked inside. Her mouth opened. The room was empty, apart from one piece of paper that lay on Joe's un-made bed.

* * *

**Ooh! What's gonna happen? Only I know... I think. And by the way, sorry for the long A/N. It was long but I got carried away. i listened to 'I wanna Be like you'-Jonas Brothers, FOUR times while writing this.**

**Obssessed.**

**P.S Do you think they should make a Jonas Brothers section? Because Hannah Montana's being otaken with Jonas Brothers stories. I mean, I'm no exception. But were else can you put them? And when ever I want to read HM stories, I can't FIND any! Taht's my reasons for making a Jonas Brothers section. Sorry, I just had to say it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**If it's good enough for me, it's good enough for you.**

**Dodgy, Good enough. (That song has nothing to do with this chapter. If it does it means puching's good enough for you and me. :/)**

**A/N: Yay! Two chapters in two days! Woop! Anway, this chapters extremelly short in my own opinion, ah well.**

**I'd like to give a shout-out to:**

**JonasBrotherLover1717, EmoGirlWannabePrep, kaezetoro, thanks you three for reviewing and favouriting! **

**Love ya! (But not in that way)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Jonas Brothers. Oe day I will. So yeah, watch out. ;)**

**Missing**

**Chapter**** Two**

"Oh my…" Dr Little exclaimed, trailing off. Kevin and Nick tried to look into the empty room, but Dr. Little made sure they couldn't look in.

"Can we see Joe, Dr?" Kevin asked, "That is the reason were _here_." Dr. Little looked panicked, she shook her head and ushered the two teenage boys away from the room as possible.

"Back to your parents," She started, before the boys could protest she screeched "Now!" The boys nodded and ran back to the waiting room, were there parents and Frankie sat waiting.

"Boys?" Denise asked, as her two teenage sons came into view, "Are you alright?" Kevin shook his head, eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't actually know." He answered, saying each word with thought. Suddelnly, Dr. Little, with another doctor came rushing down the hallway, whispering to each other, oblivious to the fact that the Jonas family were waiting for news on whatever happened.

"This is the note." Dr Little whispered to another doctor, handing it to him, "I haven't read it, but we need to." The other doctor nodded.

"We need to." The other doctor whispered back.

"Excuse me?" Paul spoke up to each of the doctors, "What note are you talking about?" _He had heard._

"Ehem." The doctor spoke, "May we talk to you and Mrs. Jonas, _privatley_?" Denise's eyes widened, but she nodded all the same. She took Frankie off of her lap and handed him to Kevin.

"Look after him, okay?" She told her eldest son, Kevin nodded and sat down in the seat Denise had just been on, putting Frankie onto his lap. The two doctors, Denise and Paul walked off into an office, leaving three of the four Jonas boys alone.

"What's going on?" Nick spoke, sitting next to Kevin. Kevin shrugged his shoulders.

"Were's Joey?" Frankie asked sleepily, pushing himself up, so he was sitting up straight on Kevin's lap. Nick shrugged his shoulders while Kevin spoke.

"We don't know what's goi-" Kevin was cut short as a scream came from the room Denise and Paul had just gone in. Kevin quickly placed Frankie on Nick's lap and ran into the room his mother and father were in.

"What's going on?" Kevin asked the room, closing the door behind him. He looked at his mother and father, tears were silently pouring down his mothers face, while Paul looked on the verge of tears. His mother shook her head.

"Joe's…" The doctor spoke, "_Disappeared_." He finished quietly. Dr. Little nodded sadly. Kevin's eyes widened.

"What?" Kevin spluttered out, "Cruel joke's are meant to be said at _appropiate_ times." His mother let out a loud sob, collapsing into Paul's arms. Dr. Little walked over to Kevin and handed him the note that had been left on Joe's bed. Kevin looked at it, reading every word carefully.

_**Joe deserves this. He deserves to be gone. He doesn't deserve life. **_

_**We'll give him back for something in return.**_

_**Expect a call at 10.30, 25**__**th**__** February 2008.**_

**_Joe's kidnappers_**

Kevin's eyes widened, kidnapper? Joe's been kidnapped?

"What's the date?" He asked the room.

"24th of Februrary, you have a day." Dr. Little spoke. Kevin nodded.

His little brother was kidnapped.

Joe began to stirr. He opened his eyes slowly, his vision blurry.

"Were am I?" He asked slowly, trying to put a hand to his forehead, but failing to.

"A place." A man with a hoarse voice said, letting out an evil laugh. Someone else joining in with the laughing.

"Huh?" Joe spoke, confused. "What place?"

"God, do you know anything?" Another man spoke. Joe shook his head.

"I just know were the muffinman lives." He said.

"It's not a good time for making jokes." The first man spoke, coming over to Joe and slapping him hard against the cheek. Joe let out a wimper, but said nothing. His vision came back slowly and now he could see were he was. The room was dirty, there were counters and a fridge on one side of the room that looked like they hadn't been cleaned for a very long time. He sat in the centre of the room, he looked down to see his hands not there, but tied behind him, he tried to move them but couldn't.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Your kidnappers." Joe's eyebrows furrowed.

"You kidnapped me?" Joe asked, "Why?"

"Because you deserve it. Thinking you have brilliant hair, and brilliant clothes, and think your so special." The first man spat.

"Yeah." The other one spat. "But really your just some stupid, idiotic guy who has no life." He punched Joe hard in the stumach, Joe groaned.

"Wimp." They both spat.

"Who are you?" Joe asked again.

"None of your business. Idiot." The first man spoke again, kicking Joe as hard as he could. Joe groaned again.

"Your going to have to get used to all of this punching and slapping, mate." The second man whispered into Joe's ears, "It's going to happen a lot."

Kevin, Paul, Denise and the two doctors walked out of the room. Dr. Little said something to Paul and he nodded, sighing. The doctors walked one way and Paul, Denise and Kevin walked over to Nick and Frankie.

"What happened?" Nick asked the moment they were in ear-shot. Denise just sat next to Nick, while Frankie crawled onto her lap. She hugged Frankie as hard as she could. Frankie just sat there, letting her fo watever she wanted.

"Kevin." Paul said, placing a hand onto Kevin's shoulder tenderly. "I think you should tell Nick." Kevin nodded, looking at a Nick who's face was full of concern.

"How about we go get some coffe, Nicky?" Kevin asked. Nick nodded, standing up and walking over to Kevin.

_There's always a reason someone calls me Nicky, and I think this one isn't going to be a good one._ Nick thought.

* * *

So yeah, I wonder how Kevin's going to tell Nicky. Aww, Nicky. An by the way, I hate hurting Joey, but you gotta.

Anyway, I was thinking of doing a vote. Do you think that Nicky or Kevy (not Joey, I don't think that would work) should get into a 'relationship'. And, do you think Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus should be in the story?

Vote for that to happen! Peace out!

P.S. Whoever reviews/favourites get's a shout-out and cyber cookie! Yay!


	3. Chapter 3

**So I lay my head back down, And I lift my hands and pray, to be only yours, I pray, to be only yours, I know now your my only hope. Only Hope-Switchfoot (One of my favourite songs of all time)**

**A/N: Hey y'all! Woop! **

**Anyway... Shout outs to EVRYONE that reviewed and favourited! Cyber cookies to all, _that reviewed._**

**Enjoy!**

**Missing**

**Chapter**** Three**

The walk to the hospital café was a silent one. Kevin couldn't say anything, and Nick didn't know _what_ to say. They entered the café silently, with a few stares from any people around. Afterall, they were the Jonas Brothers! Kevin ordered a coffe and a glass of water. Nick took the water, and walked over to an empty table with two chairs. Kevin following with the coffe. They sat in silence for a few minutes, taking an occasional sip from there drinks. Kevin sighed deeply and put his head onto his arm that lay on the table. Nick looked at him, eyebrows furrowed.

"Kev?" Nick asked, putting a tender hand onto Kevin's shoulder. "Are you alright?" Kevin looked up, letting out another deep sigh. He shook his head, still saying nothing and looked of into the distance. "Kevin." Nick spoke again, "Please talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?" Kevin asked, looking at Nick straight in the eyes. His eyes were full of sadness.

"What happened." Nick said. Kevin sighed, for the third time, and shook his head.

"I really, _really_ don't know how to tell you, Nicky." Kevin confessed, taking another sip of his coffe.

"Just tell me." Nick whispered, Kevin looked at Nick in the eyes, opening his mouth.

"Joe's been kidnapped."

The man hit Joe again in the face, making Joe groan in pain.

"How many more times should we hit the little punk, Henry?" The man asked, turning to look at Henry. Henry shrugged his shoulders.

"We need to get going soon, Jerry, we need to go get some," he paused, looking at Joe, "_Things_. Just finish him up while I go get the keys." Jerry nodded, turning back to look at Joe.

"_God_, you've deserved this since the beginning." He whispered into Joe's ears, pulling up a hand, he slapped Joe as hard as he could on the back of his head. Joe wimpered, closing his eyes from the sudden pain that rushed to his head. "Like it?" He asked aloud, Joe shook his head, eyes still closed. "Well get used to it." Jerry made a fist with his hand, punching Joe in the stomach. Joe groaned, eyes still shut.

"Jerry, come on. We gotta get going." Henry said, emerging from the room he had just been, keys in hand. As he made his way over to Jerry, he hit Joe on the head. Harder than Jerry had. Joe said nothing, made no wimpering noises or groans.

"Bye bye." Jerry said, "Have a nice stay _alone_." The two walked out of the door, leaving Joe in the most pain he had ever felt in his whole life.

Nick looked at Kevin like he had gone crazy. _Kidnapped?_ He shook his head quickly, trying to get the _thought_ of Joe getting kidnapped out of his head.

"Your joking." Nick told him, trying to make Kevin not believe himself. Kevin shook his head, looking into the distance. Nick felt tears form in his eyes.

"You have to be joking!" Nick screamed at Kevin. Kevin just shook his head. He looked at Nick, and placed a hand onto his arm.

"Nick." He started, "Nick, calm down." Nick shook his head like Kevin had, sinking down in his seat. He let out a long sigh.

"Please, just tell me your joking." He whispered. Kevin put a hand through his hair.

"I can't lie to you."

Joe sat there. Quietness echoing throught the dirty house, sadness cripling in his heart. Pain running through his vains. _What had he done? Why did he deserve this?_ It had been about an hour since Jerry and Henry had left, an hour since Joe had been alone. He had tried as many ways as he could to get out of the chair, none working. He had sighed more than a thousand times by now.

He heard a car parking outside and heard footsteps come closer and closer to the house. Joe's eyes widened, they went to go and buy something.

_Something that probably had to do with him._

* * *

**Ooh! What's the weapon! Sorry this chapters so short, I couldn't make it any longer though... Sorry! **

**P.S. Kevin seems to be getting the votes for girlfriend, so watch out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**In a club with you, in 1973, singing here we go again**

**James Blunt- 1973.**

A/N: Hey y'all! Thanks for all the reviews, and favourites. Again, cyber cookies! Anyway, sorry it's so short. And, I just noticed that I haven't wrote a discaimer in a while :O.

Shout-outs: Rhizizzle, Lizizzle and Stephizzle, my three friends from school who helped me write this chapter. :)

Discalimer: I do not own fanfiction, Jonas Brothers, Frankie, Denise, Paul, or disclaimers. But I do own the idea, actually, my friend gave me the idea for the story, so I don't even own that!

**Missing**

**Chapter 4**

Denise sighed as she looked down to a sleeping Frankie who lay in her arms peacefully, unaware of the havoc happening around him. She looked over to Paul, who was now talking to several police men and women. They had turned up when Frankie began to fall asleep; Paul nodded, letting out a deep sigh. He began walking towards her, looking tired.

"They said there going to do the best they can to find Joe." He informed her as he finally reached her, "But for the time being they said we should put the tour on hold and go back to the hotel for a sleep. After all," He looked at his watch, "It's ten minutes past midnight." Denise nodded, unable to speak. "You stay here; I'll go and get Nick and Kevin." Denise nodded again, as Paul began walking over to the hospitals café.

Paul neared the café, to see Nick, head on his arms, and Kevin, looking off into the distance. As he made his way closer, Kevin began sensing that he was around.

"Boys," There father said to them both, "The police said they think we should get back to the hotel." Nick's head jumped up from his arms.

"What?" He bellowed at his father, "We can't go until we find Joe!" His father sighed, as Kevin took another sip of coffee.

"Nicky…" Kevin began, placing his coffee back down onto the table and gave Nick a stern look, "We really, _really_ need to sleep." Nick merely groaned, as he and Kevin stood up. Tucking there chairs under the table, Nick asked his father the one question that no one could answer.

"When are we going to see Joe again?"

Joe's eyes widened as he heard the footsteps come closer to the house. He heard the keys jingle and be placed into the door keyhole, the door opened to show the two men he hated the most. _Jerry and Henry._

"Hello again, _punk_," Jerry said to Joe, giving him an evil glare. "Ready for some _torture_ time?" Joe shook his head, looking Jerry in the eyes.

"Well you don't get a choice." Henry spoke up, moving a leather belt into eye-view from behind his back. Joe's eyes widened larger than they had before, if that was even possible.

"Y-your not going to do anything with at are you?" Joe stuttered, Jerry and Henry let out a hoarse laugh each.

"Oh yes."

Nick, Kevin and Paul made there way towards Denise and Frankie, each in there own thoughts. As they neared, Denise stood up, Frankie still in arms.

"Kevin?" Denise asked, still holding Frankie. "Can you hold Frankie for me?" Kevin nodded.

"Sure mom." Paul walked back over to the police officers, and came back a couple of minutes later, two behind him.

"Kevin, Nick?" One asked, looking at the two teens, "Do you want to come with us?" Kevin and Nick nodded, and followed the officers out to there car. Denise and Paul right behind them.

Henry raise the belt, clutching it with his chubby hands, he swung it down, aiming it at Joe's throat. Joe swerved out of the way, in time for it to only hit his cheek. Still, Joe whimpered in pain as they brought the belt up again, this time aiming at Joe's cheek. Pulling it down again, it hit were they had aimed. _Joe cheek._ The pain rushed to Joe's cheek, making warm tears etch in his eyes.

"Did you like that?" Jerry asked from behind Henry, Joe shook his head violently. "Well get used to it, punk. It'll happen a lot." The two men let out more hoarse laughs, making anger erupt in Joe's veins.

"I sure will get used to it." He told the men, anger in his voice. "But I doubt you two can do it any worse, after all, you are wimps." Henry and Jerry looked at each other. Aiming the belt at Joe's throat.

* * *

Sorry it's short! And sorry about the belt... it was Rhizizzle's idea. I started panicking when she said belt, I was like 'I can't hurt Joe with a belt!' and then my friend Stephizzle went 'No... you can't. You have to hurt him with a leather belt... they hurt more.' and I was freaking out.

Ah well...

P.S I always do P.S' in each chapter so... erm... should Kevin be the one who get's the phonecall from the kidnappers, or Nick?


	5. Chapter 5

_So stand in the rain, stand your ground stand up when it's all falling down. You stand through the pain, you won't drown. Superchick Stand In The Rain (fab song!)_

**A/N: Hey y'all! I'd like to say two things before you read this chapter. Firstly- I am so sorry it's so short! I guess, as it's a school week, I've been pretty busy with homework and that. And secondly, I didn't really like how this chapter turned out, I can't really put my finger on why, I just didn't. I think it's because it's a sort of 'Filler Chapter' and those a really boring to write. It's just, they needed to get to the hotel sooner or later or they wouldn't get there at all! Anyway, sorry if you don't like this chapter. I didn't either, and I'm the author. So yeah, read!**

**Discalimer: I do not own the song 'Stand In The Rain', nor Jonas Brothers, homework, 'Filler Chapter's', the plot (see previous Disclaimers), hotels, and Disclaimers. But I _do_ own Jerry and Henry! Which aren't the best things to own...

* * *

****Missing**

**Chapter Five **

Kevin sighed, opening the car's door, Nick doing the same. He had handed Frankie to his father just before they had parted to their own cars. As he and Nick stepped into the car, they closed the doors behind them while the police officer started the engine. They began driving off towards the direction of the hotel, in complete and utter silence.

Joe's eyes widened as he saw the belt. Moving out of the way with whatever strength he had, narrowly missing it.

"Punk," Henry told him, putting the belt down so it was hanging loosely at his side. Joe said nothing, making him sit up properly again. Henry turned to look at Jerry, dropping the belt carelessly onto the floor.

"I think we need to make a phone call in a minute." He told Jerry wisely, Jerry nodded, turning around.

"In a minute?" Jerry suggested, walking over to a room, Henry shouted a reply, following Jerry into the room. They closed the door behind them, leaving Joe alone once again.

Kevin opened the car door as they got to the hotel, as Nick did the same on the other side of the car. They both mumbled a quick thank you to the officer, and then walked over to the hotel's doors, awaiting for there parents arrivals. A few minutes passed and another car pulled up, and two figures emerged from the car, one holding a sleeping Frankie.

"Hey mom, dad," Kevin said as his parents neared. There mother said nothing, pulling out her sons room keys.

"Here," she said, handing them to them. Kevin nodded, replying in thanks, and the five members of the Jonas family all walked into the hotel, each trying to find there own room.

Kevin collapsed onto his bed, not bothering to change out of his clothes, and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. He couldn't though, his little brother was in danger, and he couldn't do anything about it. He turned on his side, letting out a deep sigh, opening his eyes. Suddenly, he heard a ringing come from his pocket. He looked down to his pocket and shrugged, pulling up a hand and reaching inside to pull out his black iPhone. He clicked the answer button and pulled it to his ears.

"Hello?" He asked uncertainly into the phone. He heard two hoarse laughs and then a man with a groggy voice answer.

_"Kevin Jonas?"_

Kevin began to sit up straighter, still clutching the phone.

"Yes… who _is_ this?"

_"Your brother's worst enemies."_ Kevin shot straight up then and clutched the phone with dear life.

"Where's Joe?" He whisper-screamed into the phone, hatred in his voice.

_"Wouldn't you like to know?"_

"I said, _where's Joe_?" He said with more emphasis.

_"Why should we tell you?"_

"Because…because you should." Kevin turned on the bed, so his legs were now dangling off.

_"Nah… were not going to tell you if there's nothing in it for us."_

"What do you want?"

_"Things…"_ The men laughed again, stopping quickly and staying silent for a few moments.

"We'll give you whatever you want."

_"Tell you what…"_ Another man spoke, his voice much deeper, "We'll think about what we want, okay?" Kevin sighed, nodding his head.

"Just don't hurt him, okay?" Kevin whispered, the men laughed again.

_"What do you think we've been doing for the last couple of hours? Dancing around with him while singing one of your stupid songs?"_They laughed again, until they spoke more seriously. _"We'll let you talk t__o him for a minute if you like, b__ut when times up, times up."_ Kevin let out a sigh of relieve as he heard the phone beginning to move and a much more familiar voice speak on the other end of the line.

_"Hello?"_A voice asked uncertainly.

"Joe?" Kevin whispered.

_"Kevin?"_ Joe whispered, happiness erupting in his voice. _"Kev, is that really you?"_

"Yes Joe, it is really me."

_"Kevin!"_ Joe whisper-screamed, _"How'd you persuade them to let you talk to me?"_

"I didn't, they just let me."

"Oh…" Joe began, trailing off.

"How are you?" There was silence for a few seconds before Joe answered uncertainly.

"Fine…"

"Joseph, tell me the truth." Kevin spoke sternly, after a few more seconds of silence Kevin spoke again, "Joe…"

_"I told you I'm fine!"_ Joe said more irritably.

"You don't always have to be the brave one; you know that, don't you?" Joe sighed.

_"I know. I love you Kev, you know that, right?"_ Kevin nodded before answering.

"Yeah, I love you too."

_"Tell mom, and Frankie, __and __dad, and Nick I love them too._"

"Sure will…"

_"So…"_

"So…"

_"Please help me."_ Joe whispered, _"There killing me here."_ Before Kevin could answer the voice he hated so badly could be heard again.

_"Time's up!"_ And before either could argue, the phone went dead. Kevin sighed as tears brimmed the corners of his eyes, as a single tear flowed down his face; he heard a voice from the doorway of the room.

"Who was that?"

* * *

**And I just noticed that in all of the parts with Kevin in, they began with 'Kevin'.**

**Again, extremelly short, extremelly broing. But you may disagree.**

**P.S I've always seem to put 'P.S' at the end of each chapter with a question, so um... Should... erm... Tell me your ideas for what should happen next! Because I'm pretty unsure at the moment!**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Push Push, Pusing me Away, Push Push, Pushing me away Jonas Brothers 'Pushing Me Away'.**

**A/N: I gotta write this note EXTREMELLY quickly (I gotta come off, like, now) , anyway... Thanks for ALL the reviews for my least favourite Chapter so far. I hope y'all enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Apart from the Jonas Brothers smirks ONE DAY I WILL! I TELL YOU! ONE DAY!**

* * *

**Missing**

**Chapter Six**

Kevin's head shot up as he looked at the figure standing in the doorway.

"Nick?" He asked, "Why are you still awake?" Nick shuffled his feet slightly, steeping into the room and closing the door behind him. He looked down at his feet.

"I…I couldn't sleep." He whispered, as if afraid of admitting it. Kevin nodded, sighing deeply. "Can I stay in here? With _you_?"

"Yeah, I think I'll need some company." Kevin replied, looking at the empty bed besides his, the one that used to be Joe's. Nick nodded furiously, looking up and scurrying over to Joe's bed. Plonking himself onto it, he turned to Kevin.

"Who was on the phone?" Kevin sighed, looking away from Nick. There were a few moments of silence until Nick spoke again, "Kev, who was on the phone?" Kevin turned his head again so he was looking at Nick.

"_Them_."

Jerry and Henry looked at Joe, grins plastered on both of there faces.

"Liked your little chat with your big brother?" They both chorused, in child-like voices. Joe grunted.

"It would have been _better_ if it was longer." Joe replied glumly, kicking his left foot slightly.

"Are you being rude with me?" Jerry spat at Joe, coming over to him a whacking him on the head. Joe grunted in pain but still replied.

"So what if I am?" Jerry and Henry both grunted, and then turned and walked into separate rooms.

"Have a nice sleep, see you in the morning." Henry called over; there were two slams of doors being closed. Then there was silence.

_"Them_?" Nick repeated, as if it was a completely foreign word to him.

"Them." Kevin replied, falling back into his bed and putting his hands behind his head.

"_Them_." Nick whispered, and then did the same as Kevin. "What are we going to do?"

Kevin sighed, turning onto his side so he was looking at Nick.

"We can't do anything at the moment Nicky, apart from sleep." Nick nodded and pulled the blankets above him, shuffling into them he whispered to Kevin one last thing, before falling asleep.

"When are we going to see Joe again?"

_"Joe's what?" Kevin whispered, falling into the nearest chair as he felt tears cascade down his face._

_"D-dead." His mother replied, sobs erupting from her mouth._

_"But…but he can't be dead! If any of us have to die, it should have been me! I'm the oldest!" Kevin screamed. His father turned on him, pointing a finger in his direction._

_"You!" He bellowed at Kevin, "It's your entire fault! If you had told us about the kidnappers phoning, none of this would have happened!"_

_"Yes…" There mother spoke through sobs, "Kevin! It's your entire fault! You should be the one dead! Not Joseph. Your useless now, you should just go and rot."_

Kevin sat straight up in his bed, breathing heavily, and sweat crippling the edges of his forehead.

"It was just a dream." He whispered to himself, "Joe isn't dead." He nodded, turning in his bed so his legs were dangling off the edges. He looked over to Nick, who was tossing and turning, but still asleep. He climbed out of bed quietly, and tip-toed over to the hotel door. Opening it, he stepped outside. He needed a drink.

Katie had never been a morning person, until she got a job at the 'Xeick Hotel', ever since then; she'd been waking up at 5am and didn't even care. She pulled another candy out of a freshly opened box, and began placing it in the right counter. A ding began to sound throughout the hotels rooms, and she looked over to the elevator, to see a man with dark hair walk out. His hair was ruffled, and his clothes un-even. He began walking towards her, as he reached her, he gave her a small smile.

"Can I have a bottle of water?" He asked her. She nodded, walking over and pulling out a bottle of water.

"That'll be 60p." She told him, he suddenly shot a hand to his forhead and smacked it twice.

"I forgot my wallet!" He told her, feeling stupid. She gave him a smirk, and put a string of her hair behind her ear.

"Tell you what…" She began, "As you're my first customer of the day, I'll let you have it on the house." He looked at her, nodding his head.

"Thanks." As he began to walk back over to the elevator, something hit her.

"Wait!" She cried out, "You look familiar…"

"Do I?" Kevin asked, "Oh yeah! Jonas Brothers…" he mumbled, walking back over to her. Her eyes grew huge, and a grin plastered across her face.

"K-Kevin Jonas?" He nodded glumly. "I'm Katie… Katie Nashville."

"Hi Katie." He replied. She looked at him, her head on her shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" He replied, taking off the lid of the bottle and taking a swig of water.

"Are you sure?"

"No."

* * *

**I wasn't un-happy with this chapter, I got an OC character into it, which I was happy about. And I got a dream! Yay! There just wasn't enoug Joe-ness, ah well. You can't have everything...**

**Review!**

**P.S. Another P.S yawns, Um... Who do you think is most evil... Jerry or Henry? WAIT! No, that's a rubbish question... Um... Do you think Kevin and Katie should get together... Or Not?... Now taht's a good one...**


	7. Chapter 7

**_You were there by yourself, staring up at a dark grey sky. I, was, changed. Mandy Moore/Cry (I absoloutley LOVE that song)_**

**A/N: Hey y'all! How's it going? Good/Bad, whatever response you want. Now I'd like this time to say these words (I advise you to go while you can, this is going to take a while):**

There was a UK trailer, and I missed it! Now I feel depressed. I think it's because there going to be famous in the UK now, and everyone's going to go crazy about them, and they won't feel like mine anymore, and I'll get fed up with everyone liking them and I'll end up HATING them:'( Which is the worst thing EVER! But I'm like that, I'm selfish about certain things (if you know what I mean). Like, High School Musical. I used to love that 3 months before the first movie was released in England. I knew all the dance routines, and lyrics and stuff, and I loved all of the actors. And then everyone else started liking them. And everyone was showing off because they knew one of the songs lyrics, or they knew something about one of the actors. So when I started singing 'I can't take my eyes off you' everyone just stared at me like I'd gone crazy...And I got fed up about it all, if you know what I mean. Because I used to know EVERYTHING. And everyone used to tease me about liking it, and then, a couple of months later, they all started loving it. And then everyone started going crazy about it and I just got SO annoyed with it all, all the bags, all the posters, all the stinking pins of them, I just gave up with them. I thought the HSM cast had... I don't know... I think I lost resepect for them... or something like that. You guys probably don't know what the Jonas I'm talking about... and in a way, neither do I. But what I mean is, I can't STAND HSM anymore, really. They make my veins boil. I scream when I see a picture of Zac Efron, a scream like 'Eww! Get that alien away from me!' Instead of 'Ah...Zac Efron...' And that's going to happen with JB because of Camp Rock, and I'll end up hating them, but I don't want to hate them because I really like them! But what'll happend is, I'll just get fed up of seeing them everywhere and stuff that'll just end up hating them. Ah! This is so annoying! Why can't life just be simple? Why? But you probably don't know what I'm talking about... I think you need to go through it to REALLY understand it.

**Sorry that was SO long. I just had to say it... Please see my last A/N...**

**Dicalimer: I don't own JB, or anything else. I don't even own my heart, that belongs to three guys named Kevin, Joe and Nick.**

* * *

**Missing**

**Chapter Seven**

"No…?" Katie asked slowly, eyebrows furrowed. Kevin nodded, turning around and sitting on one of the hotels sofas that sat in the entrance. Katie shook her head, following him and sitting down beside him.

"What's wrong then?" She asked after a few moments of silence, Kevin sighed and shook his head, and then he did something that shocked Katie.

He_ cried._

Joe began to stir, opening his eyes slowly; he blinked for a few seconds, adjusting his eyes to the light. He looked around slowly, and then heard an un-familiar voice.

"Hello!" A girl with a high voice said cheerfully, Joe carried on looking around when he saw a girl sitting on one of the grubby sofas. She had blonde hair and hazel eyes and was smiling at him with the most perfect white teeth in the world. "I'm Nina Harts" Joe nodded.

"I'm Joe Jo-"She cut him off quickly.

"Oh! I know who you are!" She said, patting her hair, "Your Joe Jonas. That guy in the Jonas Brothers, correct?" He nodded. After another few seconds of silence, Nina spoke again, "Sorry my Uncle Jerry sort of…" She trailed off for a few moments until she spoke again, "He's been paid to…" She whispered loudly, "He doesn't want to, you know, with _you_. They were _forced_ to. Henry and him just went to talk to _her_." Joe's eyebrows furrowed.

"Who's _her_?" He asked. She looked at him like he had asked the most simplest question in the world. She leaned forward in her seat and whispered to him, so only he could hear.

_"Your worst nightmare."_

_"Joe's dead, Nicholas." Kevin whispered in Nick's ears, sending a chill down Nick's spine. "Dead. D-e-a-d.__" He paused for a moment, as Nick shuffled his feet.__"__Dead."_

Nick sat up straight in his bed. Sweat on his forehead, as tears stung his eyes.

"It was a nightmare." He whispered to himself, "Just a nightmare. Joe's alive. Joe's fine." He looked over to Kevin's bed, but when he looked, his mouth opened slightly.

Kevin's bed was _empty._

"K-Kevin?" Katie asked, stuttering as she looked at Kevin. Kevin looked downwards, suppressing a sob. "Kevin, what's going on?" Kevin didn't answer, he just looked down. "Kevin, please tell me." He pulled his right hand up and wiped his tears away as he began to look up at her again. He could see the wonder in her eyes, he had to tell her.

"Joe's…" He began, trying as hard as he could to compress a sob while talking.

"Joe's…?" She said, urging him on.

"Joe's been kidnapped."

Nick crawled out of bed slowly.

"Kevin?" he asked the empty room, looking around for any signs of his brother. "Kev-in?" No answer, just sounds of the clock ticking.

Tick.

Tick.

_Tick._

"Kevin! This isn't funny! Were are you?" No answer. Nick collapsed onto his bed, feeling tears sting his eyes. "Kevin, were are you?"

Katie blinked several times, letting the new information get into her brain.

"Joe's been kidnapped?" She asked. Kevin nodded. "Joe Jonas." Kevin nodded again, as warm tears cascaded down his cheeks. "How?" Kevin shrugged.

"People who hate the band, I guess." Kevin sighed deeply, turning to look at Katie in the eyes. "They just phoned me too." Katie gasped, pulling a hand up to her mouth, she nodded to let him continue. "They let me talk to Joe. He asked me to help him. He's in danger and I can't do anything about it!" Kevin screamed, jumping up and flapping his arms around frantically. Katie stood up also.

"Kevin, be quiet!" She told him. "Calm down!" Kevin shook his head, falling back down into his seat.

"I'm sorry; I'm just so…so…"

"Frustrated?" Katie suggested, Kevin nodded and looked at her again.

"What are we going to do?" He wailed to her, looking downwards again.

"The only thing we can do." Katie replied, a smirk forming her lips. "Were going to save him"

* * *

**I am SO sorry it was SO short! But, as it's a Friday, I have other things to do like... uh...**

**Never mind... **

**Anyway... about my first A/N. Firstly, sorry it was so long. I just really, really needed to say it. I've already said it to risingstar, but I had to say it again.**

**Ah well... P.S time:**

**P.S. This one has nothing to do with the story. And your probably annoyed with the fact that I keep bringing this up but: A/N #1. I need help on it. Seriously! I don't want to hate them! So if you know any way of me just getting used to the fact that there going to be famous over here, please, PLEASE tell me! I'll love you for it:) And also... is it true that JB are going to be the opening act for Avril Lavigne's Uk tour? Because if so, my parents are letting me go!**

**Yipee!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Umm...Well, I'm not listening to anyone singing at the moment, because I'm listeing to JB's Instrumental CD on my iPod, so yeah... I'll try and memorise some lyrics... Ooh, This is an SOS don't want a second guess, this is the bottom line- JB, SOS._**

**A/N: Firstly, thaks to everyone who told me how to not hate JB when they become famous over here. Love yous! (_Just not in _that_ way...)_ So yeah, this is sort of short. Like, in the middle. Sort of short, sort of...not.**

**I dunno, you choose for me! So yeah...uh...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JB, FanFiction, Disclaimers, JB Instrumental CD, SOS lyrics, Hating JB, and uh...**

**There is something I do own!... Nick, Kevin and Joe... **

**Well, not right now, but I will!_ One day._**

* * *

**Missing**

**Chapter Eight**

Nick placed his hands onto his face, rubbing the tears away. He began to sit up straighter, he had been lying and crying for a while now and he still didn't know were Kevin was.

"Kevin?" He called out again, "Kevin stop playing games and come out already!" When there was no replying, Nick did what he had just been doing for half an hour. He cried.

Joe's eyebrow stayed furrowed, and he shuffled his feet.

"My worst _nightmare_?" He asked again. She shook her head and walked over to him.

"Her names Angela," She began, and then looked down at him, "Angela Davies. She's…she's…she's so, argh!" She exclaimed, flapping her arms around and collapsing onto the floor. Joe looked down at her, eyebrows high and eyes wide.

"What…Who…Huh?" He stuttered, looking down at her. She looked up at him, shaking her head and standing up again.

"She just pays people to…to kidnap people."

"Like me?" She looked at him and nodded. "Well…uh…" There were a few moments of silence until they heard to car doors bang and keys jingling.

_"Uncle Jerry's back."_

* * *

"_Save him_?"

"Save him." Katie declared, folding her arms across her chest and smiling at him. Her blue eyes twinkled.

"_How_?" Kevin said, "Were…How old are you?" Katie laughed.

"I'm 19, it doesn't matter how old we are. Anyone can do anything if they set there mind to it." Kevin looked at her directly in the eyes. She was right.

"So…how are we going to save him?" Kevin said, looking away from her and taking a sip of water.

"We'll need help…" She started, "We'll need Nick…"

* * *

Nina ran across the room at the speed of light. Collapsing onto the sofa, she crossed one leg over the other and pretended Joe wasn't there. The door began to open, revealing to men. They both grunted at Joe as one made there way over to Nina.

"When will you be leaving?" Jerry asked Nina. She shrugged, smiling up at him.

"When my mother and father 'sort things out'" She told him. He groaned and walked away from her. "You didn't talk to," He nodded his head towards Joe, "Him…did you?"

"Oh, heaven's, no!" Nina exclaimed, laughing nervously. "Why would I talk to _that_?" Joe looked away from her, and turned his head downwards, so he was looking at his shoes.

"You better not talk to him." Jerry told her sternly, "We don't want you two becoming friends. It'll be harder to kill him." Joe's mouth opened slightly.

_There going to kill me._

* * *

"Nick?" Kevin asked Katie, his eyebrows falling down.

"_Nick_."

"Nick." Kevin repeated again, his voice going to higher. "How's _Nick_ going to help?"

"He's your younger brother…If the older brother gets to save Joe, so should the younger brother." She uncrossed her arms and gave him a look.

"Well then…" Kevin began, trying to back-chat her, "Frankie should help to!" He crossed his arms and smiled at her like he had won.

"Frankie's eight." She told him.

"He's seven actually!" Kevin replied, Katie just rolled her eyes.

"Where's Nick anyway?"

"In our hotel room, I guess." Kevin said slowly, suddenly he jumped up, flapping his arms around. "What if he's woken up? Oh no! He'll be wondering were I am and would have gone crazy! Nick!" He screamed, running over to one of the elevators and pressing the button millions of times, "Do not wake up! I'll be there, don't you worry!" The elevators doors opened and he ran inside. Katie just sat there, watching.

"_Boys_…"

* * *

Kevin opened his hotel door quietly; he had left it unlocked because he had though he'd only be downstairs for a couple of minutes. As the door opened, he saw Nick lying on his bed, on his side, Kevin tip-toed over.

"Kevin?" Nick whispered his voice weak.

"Nicky?" Kevin replied as he got over to Nick, Nick turned over so he was facing Kevin. "Have you been crying?" Nick nodded slowly as Kevin sat next to Nick on his bed.

"I miss Joe." He whispered, sitting up. Kevin looked at him and shook his head, as Nick placed his head onto Kevin's shoulder, sobbing and crying. And for once, Kevin did something he had never done before with any of his brothers.

He cried with him.

* * *

**Aw! How many times have Nicky and Kevy cried yet? And Joey hasn't cried at all, and he's the one that's been kidnapped!**

**Ooh! Hello Beautifal Instrumental just came own...It's so nice and peacefull to write to, don't you think? Anyway...I got more Joe in, which is good...**

**And they won't kill him, I can promise you that...Because I won't be able to kill him, it'll end up something like 'Joe was nearly killed but then the author didn't want to kill him and everyone was happy' and it'll become cheesey.**

**Not that cheesey isn't good, it rules! I mean, it pones 'non-cheesey' so yeah, review!**

**P.S... Do you think...hm...Okay, here's one that hasn't got anything to do with the story, but still...Do you think Kevin should sing like, a solo in one of the songs on there new album. I think he should, I don't think he sings enough. his only real solo was in 'Mandy' and that was only 18 words, his other one was in SOS but that was four words...So yeah, do you think he should? I think he should. But do you think he should? I think he should...**

**Anyway, gotta go and try and persuade FanFiction to make a DLAMCHSAIWTDHSPIOTOAV section... Well okay not really, but if I had the guts, I would.**

**And if you don't know what I'm talking about, good, because only me and JonasBrothersLover17 should know...**


	9. Chapter 9

****

Uh...I'm listening to JB Instrumental again so... I'll memorise... You never listen to me, I'm better off alone.- JB, Australia.

**A/N: Hey y'all! Tow chapters in a day! I decided to put this one up because I wasn't too happy with Chapter 8 :/ and because I was bored...So yeah...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Uh... I do not own the following: Disclaimers...er...JB (I will one day I tell you! I will1!), and uh...FanFiction...?

* * *

****JB ****Fic**

**Chapter Nine**

Katie sighed as she stood up from the sofa. Wiping her skirt quickly, she looked in the distance Kevin has just disappeared in and sighed once again. Picking up his empty water bottle, she made a note to herself to give it back to him when she next saw him. Walking over to her counter, she plopped her elbow onto the table and placed her head onto her hand.

_This is going to take a while._

* * *

"K-kill me?" Joe stuttered, looking up from his shoes and directly into Nina's eyes. She looked away at once, patting her hair.

"What do you think were going to do with you? Let you live?" Jerry spat, he then walked over to Henry, who was standing in the kitchen, and placed his elbow onto the counter. "And anyway…It wasn't on our ord-" Jerry stopped speaking after he realised what he was saying. "Uh… We've got to go somewhere, don't we, Henry?" Henry's eyebrows furrowed. Jerry sighed, shaking his head. "We've got to see Demi, remember? On," He looked at Joe sternly and then back at Henry, "On Miss _Davies _orders." Henry jumped and nodded his head.

"Yes, on Miss _Davies_ orders." And the two rushed out the door without a second glance. Joe just sat there, eyes wide.

"There going to _kill_ me." He repeated when he was sure that the two men were one. Nina ran over to him, bending down so she was in eye level with Joe, she began to speak.

"They won't kill you." She whispered in his ear. Joe shook his head.

"How do _you_ know?" He questioned her. There was silence for a moment until she spoke again.

"I won't _let_ them."

* * *

Kevin opened his eyes slowly. He had fallen asleep with Nick after they had both cried. He rubbed his eyes slowly, and stood up, careful not to wake up Nick. Kevin reached into one of the hotels draws by his bed and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. Writing down _**'Gone down to the hotel lobby, if you need me, I should be there'**_ he folded the note and placed it at the end of Nick's bed, he ran out of the hotels room and down to the lobby.

* * *

Katie heard a noise come from one of the elevators, her head shot up from her hand immediately. The elevator revealed Kevin and she smiled weakly at him as he began to walk over towards her.

"Hey." He said to her as he reached her, she reached down into one of the counters draws and pulled out a water bottle.

"Here," she began, handing the bottle to him, "You forgot to take this with you." He smiled weakly at her and took the bottle.

"Sorry…I was just going a bit," he paused for a moment, trying to find the right word, "crazy." She laughed quietly.

"A _bit_? You were screaming your head off just because you thought Nick had woken up and had gone crazy because he couldn't find you!" Kevin nodded, taking a sip of water.

"That's because I'm a big brother…I have to look out for my younger brothers," He stopped mid sentence and shook his head, "And I can't even do that!" He exclaimed, hitting his head with the palm of his hand. Katie walked around the counter and over to Kevin, placing a hand onto Kevin's shoulder she spoke softly and quietly.

"Kevin…" She said, "You're a brilliant big brother! Your one of the best I know! I mean, I don't even know you that well but from all that I know about you, your brothers always seem to come first, before anything. You seem to do anything for them." Kevin turned around so they were now face to face. They both breathed slowly, each looking into each others eyes.

"Really?" Kevin whispered, "How much do you know about me?" She smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"I just do…" She whispered back. They were both silent for a moment, her hands on his shoulders and his on her waist. A sound suddenly echoed throughout the hotel and they heard two doors opening.

"Kevin?" Nick asked the room, looking for his brother. "Kev? I found this note on the bed and…" He stopped when he saw Kevin and Katie, a smirk forming onto his lips, "Am I interrupting something?" Katie and Kevin instantly broke apart. Kevin looked at his younger brother, clearing his throat, as Katie walked around the counter and back to the place she was at the beginning.

"No Nicholas…" Kevin said, looking at Nick as he made his way towards them, "You aren't interrupting _anything_."

"Are you _sure_?" Nick said his voice higher than usual. He reached the two and smiled at Katie. "Hi I'm N-"

"Nick Jonas." She replied, cutting him off, "Katie Nashville." Nick smiled at her and then turned to Kevin. His face dropping.

"What are we going to do?" He whispered to Kevin. Kevin looked at Katie, who walked around the counter and placed a hand onto Nick's shoulder.

"I have a plan…" She began, looking Kevin in the eyes, "And I need your help, Nick."

* * *

Joe's eyebrows furrowed, and then they went high.

"W-what?" He stuttered, looking at Nina in the eyes.

"I'm going to help you." She told him. "All I need is your cell phone." Joe eyebrows furrowed.

"It's in my pocket…" He began and then stopped. "At least I think." She nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling something out, she revealed his black iPhone.

"What speed dial is Kevin?" She asked him. He replied straight away.

"One"

"One?" She asked him, he nodded.

"I need him a lot, he helps me out." She smiled and then clicked speed dial number one. Praying that he'd answer.

* * *

Kevin let his head fall back so it was resting on the sofa's head. They had been sitting in the hotels lobby, on the same sofa Katie and himself had sat and talked. Katie sat in the middle of the two, she had to get up occasionally to sell candy, but at them moment she was halfway through telling them her plan. A ringing began to come from Kevin's pocket and he put a hand in to answer it. He looked at the callers ID, '_**Joe**_'.

"Nick!" Kevin shouted, jumping up. Nick looked at him, eyes wide.

"What?"

"Joe's calling!"

"What?" Nick screamed happily, jumping up also. Kevin pressed answer and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked into the phone. There was a moment of silence until a girl with a high voice replied.

_"Kevin Jonas?"_ she asked uncertainly.

"Where's Joe?" He answered, ignoring her question.

_"Joe's with me…I'm Nina, by the way."_ She added on, as if he had to know.

"Who are you? Why are you with my brother? What are you doing with him? Is he alri-" Katie cut him short, by grabbing the phone off of him and placing it to her own ear.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone.

_"Who's this?"_ The Nina asked.

"Katie Nashville, who are _you_?"

_"Nina Harts__" _

"Katie!" Kevin shouted, "Give me the phone back!" Before she could retaliate, Kevin grabbed the phone off of her and placed it back to his ear.

"What are you doing with my baby brother?" Nina letting out a breath and then spoke slowly.

_"I'm saving him."_

* * *

**Now I'm not too happy with the phone call, but it was needed. I don't know why...It just is :/ I think his is one of my longest chapters so far, seeing as it's the weekend i had more time to write, so yeah.**

**P.S I have a poll up on my profile! So check it out...And, should Katie and Nina know each other or not? And, can yall review- only if you want to, I'm not trying to force you to- I just like to know your views...**

**So yeah! Buh-Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Because of you, I never stay to far from the side walk, Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt Kelly Clarkson, Because of You.**

**A/N: Hey y'all! How you doin'? Good? That's great! Bad? That's not so great...**

**Yeah...**

**So yup, enjoy this chapter! Sorry it's short. But you got two chapters yesterday! So you should be greatful! Anyway, peace!**

**Disclaimer: Woop! I own something other than Jerry and Henry! Katie and Nina, the goodies! And Angela and her sidekick Demi...So yeah, I own two goodies and four badies.**

**But let's just pretend it's the other way around ;P**

**

* * *

****Missing**

**Chapter 10**

There were a few moments of silence as Kevin blinked a few times.

"What did she say?" Nick whispered in Kevin's other ear, Kevin ignored him.

"Save him?"

_"Save him."_Kevin was silent for a few moments, until he spoke again.

"How?"

_"I have a plan…"_

"Tell me then." Kevin said, urging her on. She sighed and began to speak again.

_"I need to distract Uncle Jerry and Henry__…You guys need to come here…"_ She paused for a moment, swallowing, _"But I don't know if this is going to work…" _She sighed again, and looked down at Joe. Something suddenly registered in Kevin's brain, and his eyebrows furrowed.

"_Uncle _Jerry?" Nina laughed nervously and shuffled her feet. Clearing her voice, she nodded.

_"Yes…My Uncle Jerry.__ I'm so sorry he kidnapped Joe!" _She said into the phone, waving her other arm around frantically._ "He doesn't want to! He's been forced to…"_

Kevin's eyebrows rose.

"Who's forced him?"

_"This lady…She's pure evil! She pays people to kidnap others and…and…"_

"What?" Kevin spat into the phone. After a few moments of silence, he spoke again. "The plan…we really need a plan." She nodded into the phone and sighed.

_"Do you know were Appleborn __street__ is?" _

"Yeah…"

_"Drive out there tonight, at ten, okay?"_ Kevin's eyebrows furrowed.

"Okay…?" Suddenly, he heard Nina groan.

_"I've got to go! Uncle Jerry's back! Remember ten o'clock!"_ And before Kevin could do anything, she hung up the phone.

* * *

Nina hung up the phone, placing it frantically into Joe's pocket she ran over to the sofa and sat down onto it. Joe looked at her like she had gone crazy, until he heard the keys from before jingle again. She sat up straighter than before, grabbing a book out from her bag, she opened it on a random page and began reading from it. Jerry and Henry both walked in, a woman with brown hair following them, and then a woman with blonde hair behind the three of them. Nina looked up, shocked at the sudden amount of people in the room. She turned to look at the blonde haired lady, and her face dropped completely.

"Hello Nina…" The woman spoke, stepping into the room and patting her skirt while doing so. Nina's eyes widened as the woman spoke to her.

"H-hello Angela…" She stuttered, placing the book down onto the counter beside the sofa and standing up. "God to see you again…"

"Yes," Angela spoke, turning her attention to Joe, while still speaking to Nina. "It is." Joe shuffled un-comfortably in his seat. Angela laughed quietly, "Hello Joseph…It's good to see you again too…"

* * *

Kevin's eyebrows stayed furrowed as he placed his phone back into his pocket. He turned around to see Katie sitting down on the hotels sofa, and Nick standing behind him.

"Who _was_ she?" Katie asked.

"What happened?" Nick asked at the same as Katie. Kevin sighed, falling down next to Katie and placing one of his arms across the sofas head. Katie blushed slightly as Kevin's arm brushed against her hair, but she shook it off, turning so she was looking at Kevin.

"Answer Nick's question." She told him as Nick sat down in the middle of the two, making Kevin and Katie move a little so he could squeeze in.

"Yeah…" Kevin began, taking his arm of the sofas head and placing it onto his lap. "What _was_ Nick's question?" Nick sighed, shaking his head.

"What _happened_?" Nick said, looking at Kevin.

"Oh…" Kevin began, making eye contact with Katie for a minute. Her eyes moved away quickly and he felt his heart drop a little. "She wants me to meet her on Appleborn street…" Katie looked at Kevin in the eyes again, her mouth parted slightly.

"Alone?" She asked loudly, "Or _with_ us?"

"I don't know… Do you guys _want_ to come?" Katie answered immediately

"I do!" Nick nodded his head, standing up. He stretched his arms upward and looked down at the two teens on the sofa.

"I think I'm going to go see if mom and dad are awake, after all," He paused, looking at his watch, "It is 10am." Kevin nodded, standing up also.

"I'm going to go too…" He said. Katie nodded glumly. "Meet Nick and me at 7pm, okay? Our room numbers 120, okay?" Katie nodded again, as her and Kevin stood up at the same time. Nick and Kevin walked over to the elevators, Katie going over to her counter. As Kevin looked back, he smiled at Katie and waved his hand at her. Katie smiled back. The ding sounded at the elevator, as Kevin and Nick walked in. Giving Katie one last wave, Kevin clicked the button '3' and the elevator doors closed.

_120, I need to remember that._

* * *

**So yeah...Again, sorry it was so short. It was sort of a filler chapter...I didn't really like the phone call at the beginning, but long phone calls like that one get a bit boring to write about after a while...**

**So yeah, filler chapter...**

**P.S. Poll results at the moment: 71 Yay! Katie and Kevy should get together. 28 Nay! They shoudn't! So there winning with Yay at the minute...So if you don't want that to happen, start voting the opposite...Thanks everyone who's already voted! You guys/gals rule! **

**So vote...It'll be open until Wednesday, and then it'll be closed, and a new post will be put up! Yay!**


	11. Chapter 11

**When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me, everything's alright, when your right her by my side WYLMITE- JB**

**A/N: Hello All.**

**That didn't sound good...Hey y'all!**

**Better. **

**Now, I think this is one of my longest so far, correct? If so, cool... Now, I'd like to point out I'm not that happy with this chapter...I really don't know why. If you know what I mean. Anyway, I really can't get Nick J Is Off The Chain out of my head! I was listening to it on my iPod before third period and it's been stuck ever since..Oh well, atleast it's a song I like, I hate it when you get songs you hate stuck in your head!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The plot, the Jonas Brothers, Vista, Disclaimer, FanFiction, The title Missing (I got the idea to calling it Missing when I was looking through my Evanescence folder on my iPod), nor do I own A/N.**

**Sucks to be me right now.**

**

* * *

Missing**

**Chapter Eleven**

Nick patted his hands on his black jeans, looking at Kevin who had his head on his shoulder. After a few minutes of silence, Nick spoke up.

"So…" He started, making Kevin lift his head and cross his arms. "Katie…" Kevin shuffled his feet, looking down at them.

"What about her?" he asked, looking up again. Nick shrugged his shoulders, looking away from Kevin.

"Nothing…" He sighed, turning his head so he was now looking Kevin in the eyes, he spoke again. "The plan…Do you think it's going to work?" Kevin sighed, bringing his hands up to his eyes; he rubbed them and lolled his head backwards.

"It'll only work if we want it to work; we have to do whatever we can." Nick nodded, blinking. The elevators doors opened and the two teens stepped out.

"Should we tell mom and dad?" Nick asked, as they both walked down the hotels hallway. Kevin looked at each door, shaking his head at each of them.

"I don't know…what if they want to come too? Or what if they won't _let_ us go? And then they decide to send the police, and then the kidnappers hear the polices sirens and run away with Joe and hurt him more than they already have? Then Joe would be in even more danger and we'd be the reason for it all!" Kevin replied, all in one breath. Nick nodded.

"I guess that's a _no_ then, isn't it?" Kevin rolled his eyes and pointed at a door.

"This is there's, isn't it?" Nick looked at the door and nodded. Kevin reached for the door handle and opened it slowly.

* * *

Joe sat there silently, looking Angela in the eyes.

"Wh-What?" Joe stuttered, his head falling so it was on his shoulder. "When have I ever met you?"

"Don't you remember?" She asked, walking over to him and bending down so they were face to face.

"N-no…Am I supposed to?" He answered, taking his head off of his shoulder. She laughed again quietly.

"Depends…" She whispered. "It'd be better if you did." Joe shook his head, taking his eyes away from her.

"Well I don't." He declared. She scoffed quietly, turning around; she let her attention wander to Nina.

"_You_ need to leave." Nina's eyes widened, looking at Joe who looked the same as her.

"What?" She asked, "Can you repeat that?" Angela sighed, walking over to her. Jerry and Henry stood in the corner, watching the two as the other woman stood by the door way.

"I _said_ you need to leave." Nina shook her head. "I'll force you to then." Before Nina could get another word out, Angela clicked her fingers. Jerry and Henry ran over, as the woman opened the door.

"Hey!" Nina shouted as Jerry and Henry both took her by the arms, dragging her over to the opened doors. "Let me go!" She struggled frantically, trying to get out of there hold, but was unable to. As Jerry and Henry pushed her outside, her bag came flying out along with her.

"You can come back in later…" Angela called as the door began to close, "Go do something while you're waiting!" The door closed quickly, leaving a confused and worried Nina standing alone outside.

* * *

"Mom…" Kevin began as the door opened wider, "Dad…" There was no answer, just a loud sob. "Are you guys alright?" Kevin continued to ask no one, stepping into the room, Nick following. As there present was registered, there mother looked up. She was hugging a crying Frankie, who was buried into her shoulder. There father came into view a few seconds later.

"We just told him…We thought we shouldn't, but we can't keep telling him that Joe's _'gone on holiday'_. Seven year olds aren't as dumb as we think, are they?" Kevin nodded his head, walking over to where his mother was, he sat down beside her on the bed.

"Hey Frank the Tank…" Kevin started, trying to get his brother's attention. Frankie moved his head and looked at Kevin.

"Kevy?" He asked uncertainly. Kevin nodded sadly, looking at Kevin in the eyes, "Will you give me a hug?" Frankie put his arms out, indicating the hug. Kevin nodded, giving his brother a long embrace. As Frankie buried his head into Kevin's shoulder, his mother and father both stood, walking over to Nick.

"The police are doing all they can, Nicky." Denise told him, stroking a piece of his hair out of his eyes. Nick nodded sadly, letting his gaze turn back to his eldest and youngest brothers.

"Maybe you and Kevin should go back to your room," Paul suggested, "Watch some television or something. I think your mother and me have to talk to Frankie, _and_ the police." Nick nodded again, looking at his parents.

"Okay…" He said in a weak voice. Kevin's voice suddenly came into ear-shot.

"He's fallen asleep…" He explained, standing up while holding Frankie and placing him under the covers. Tucking the covers over him, he gave Frankie a kiss on the forehead and walked over to the others.

"We were just telling Nicky that maybe you should both go back to your hotel room, and do something." His father explained. Kevin nodded.

"Come on then Nick J." He said, opening the door and walking out of the room, Nick following.

As they walked around the hallways silently, trying to find there room, Kevin turned around to Nick.

"Were going to save him Nick…We _will_." Kevin told him quietly, Nick nodded, pointing at the door they were standing in front of.

"This is your room…" He told him. Kevin nodded, opening the door and leading both of them in. Nick walked over to Joe's bed, falling onto it; he covered his face in his hands.

"So…What do you want to do?" He asked Kevin, sitting up straighter. Kevin shrugged, walking over to Joe's bedside cabinet and opening it. "What are you doing?"

"Joe always leaves candy in here…I was seeing if there wa-" Kevin stopped mid sentence as he looked through the draw. "What's this?" He asked Nick, pulling out a black notebook. Nick's eyebrows furrowed as he stood up.

"I don't _know_…" Nick replied slowly, shaking his head. "Open it." Kevin obeyed, opening the book he saw Joe's handwriting scribbled across the pages. Flicking through, his eyebrows furrowed. "Read it!" Nick told him. Once again, Kevin obeyed.

_"Hey…Nothing's happened today much…Kevin's being Kevin and Nick's being Nick."_ He paused as he gulped, _"There being there normal selves…The best brothers in the world. I don't know what I'd do without them._ _Anyway…I came up with these lines a minute ago… So here they are, I still need to finish them…" _Kevin stopped, looking up from the book, he looked at Nick. "He has a _diary_?" Nick shrugged.

"Joe doesn't really tell us much, does he?" Nick told him, Kevin only nodded. "What did he write?" Kevin looked back down and read the line to himself.

"Lyrics"

"_Lyrics?_"

"Yeah, lyrics…" Kevin looked up from the book again and to Nick, who shrugged his shoulders and sat on the bed again.

"Read the first line to me." He told him, lying down onto the bed and placing his hands behind his head.

"_I know I used to annoy you, I know I used to hurt you…_" Nick made a hand gesture to carry on, "_I know that I shouldn't have, but it was all in the job_… _Were all brother's and we need to reunite. Were all brother's and we've got to hold on tight. Were all brothers and were meant to be like that. Were all brothers, and it's going to stay like that…_" Nick's eyebrows furrowed.

"Continue…" Kevin cleared his voice.

"I _can't_…It's all he's got so far." Nick sat up straighter.

"Oh." Kevin sat next to Nick on his bed. "So… What do we do know?" Kevin laid back on the bed, shrugging his shoulders, he turned to Nick.

"Sleep?" Nick nodded, falling down also.

"Sleep sounds good." He replied. Closing there eyes shut; they both fell into a, long, sleep.

* * *

Katie opened the till and placed the money into it.

"Thank you!" She replied sweetly, "Come again!" When the customer was out of ear-shot, she muttered under her breath "When I'm not working" and took off her apron. Throwing it down onto the counter, she turned the status from 'open' to 'closed' and ran over to the elevator. Clicking the button numerous times, she checked her watch. _16.00_. The elevator's doors opened and she jumped insider.

_120, I really need to remember that._

* * *

**So yeah, there's chapter eleven for you! Woop! I never thought I'd get this far!**

**Wow! Anway, I don't know why I decided Joe needed a diary...He just did, and the lyrics suck, I wrote them myself. _Extremelly_ quickly. You'll understand why there was a song in later chapters...**

**P.S. A couple things to say in this round of _'P.S' _Firstly, the poll. I'm not going to say the results. But, I'm just going to say, keep voting, you don't want the thing that you don't want to happen, happen do you? The poll will be closed Wednesday, when I come on here to write chapter 13, so yeah... It could be at any time!**

**Secondly, Do you guys know any good stories I could read? I can't really find any at the moment, so yeah, any stories,just give me the link or authors name and I'll check it out.**

**And last but not least, how should Angela know Joe? If you have any ideas for that, tell me! I always like to know, even if your idea doesn't get picked!**

**So yeah, that's today's round of 'P.S.'**

**Goodnight and Goodbye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**They come and go, but they don't know, that you are my beautifal, I try come closer to you, but they all say we won't make it through, but I'll be there forever, you'll see that it's better- Nicholas Jonas Solo CD/Jonas Brothers It's About Time _(I was listening to this on my iPod and it's SO good!)_**

**A/N: Hey everybody...Sorry this chapter is SO short! I wasn't feeling well, and I had stuff to do...And I had to love the Jonas Brothers, and it's alot to fit into one day.**

**I was having that conversation with my friend, it was like, Friend: 'Your obsessed with the Jonas Brothers, aren't you?' Me: 'Yeah' Friend: 'Well you hae a good excuse to not do your homework!' Me: 'What's that then?' Friend: 'Tell her: I had a lot to do, I had to go onto FanFiction, Play The Sims, Go on MSN, Listen to Jonas Brothers, Love the Jonas Brothers and Harry Potter! It's too much to do in one day, and you must agree with me! What's more important, all of that or homework?'**

**Okay...It was ALOT funnier than that...And less boring.**

**Sorry for boring y'all!**

**So yeah, sorry it's short. But I have a good explanation for it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly...I do own the Muffin Man though! With Joey...drool Joey...

* * *

****Missing**

**Chapter Twelve

* * *

**

Katie tapped her fingers across the metal bars on the elevators. Waiting impatiently, she stood in front of the door, waiting for it to stop. As the elevators doors opened, she jumped out quickly. Checking she was in the right hallway she began walking by each door.

_120

* * *

_

Kevin opened his eyes slowly, taking in the light from above he sat up. Looking over at Nick who was still sleep, he stood up slowly. He rubbed his eyes and waked over to the door that held the room's porch. Opening the door slowly, he felt the wind hit his face; he stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

_It was good to feel the air again.

* * *

_

Nina sat in front of the house door. Tapping her finger on her knee impatiently, she let out a long sigh. _She's so evil! What's going to happen to Joe? What's going to happen to the plan?_ Ran through her head and she waved her arms around frantically. She couldn't do anything! Just wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And _wait_.

She let her head fall backwards as her hands fell back down to her side. She suddenly sat up straight again when she heard the most horrific scream come from inside the house.

* * *

Katie looked throughout the hallway, stopping occasionally to check if it was room 120, she stopped searching.

"120…" She muttered under her breath, "I found it!" Katie pulled up her hand and knocked on the door three times. No answer. She knocked again, becoming impatient. "Kevin! It's me! Katie!" She shouted. There was a sound of things being moved from inside the room and then the door opened, revealing Kevin.

"Hey…" he said, moving out the way so Katie could walk in. "I thought you were coming at 7…" Katie smiled at him weakly as she walked inside.

"I was going to…But then I got off my shift and decided to come see if it was still on." She replied, looking around the room. "Where's Nick?" Kevin didn't reply, he just pointed to Joe's bed, which had a sleeping Nick on it.

"We both fell asleep." Kevin explained, walking back over to the porch. "I was just having some air, want some?" Katie nodded, walking over to him and walking out onto the porch. Kevin closed the door behind him and walked over to the railing.

"_So_…" Katie began, walking over to Kevin. "The plan…" Kevin let his head fall onto his shoulder as he let out a sigh.

"What about it?" He asked. Katie shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing…" There was a silence for a few minutes, as Katie shuffled her feet.

"It's beautiful out here." She breathed, taking in the scenery. Kevin nodded, turning his head so he was looking at her.

"I know…"

* * *

**I hated that chapter! Sorry it was so bad and short! It was a filler chapter really...You know, to build up for the esults of the poll. So yeah, sorry!**

**P.S. The poll is closing tomorrow, the moment I get onto the computer. So that could be any time. So vote for what YOU want to happen! And...uh...VOTE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I remember you like yesterday, yesterday Switchfoot, Yesterday**

**A/N: Hey y'all...How you doin'? Good, bad? That's good/bad.**

**Anyway, the results are in!**

**_Katie and Kevin- Yay or Nay?_**

**_SOS begins playing_**

**And now, the results only a few have been waiting for!**

**_Yay! Kevin needs someone to lean on!-_ 15 votes**

**_Nay! Kevin and Katie should just stay friends_- 6 votes**

**So, there you have it! Kavin is on! But please, do NOT stop reading this story just because of Kavin. It is literally out of my control, it's what you guys wanted and I'm just giving you what you want.**

**So yeah, back to the A/N,**

**This is my least favourite chapter so far, I don't like the shortness of it, but it is once again a filler chapter. It's because I have loads to do and I'm not feeling 100, so give me credit! Sorry again, for the shortness! The chapters at the weekend are always longer because I have more time, as at the minute, I have homework to do, Sims to play, Jonas Brothers to love, it's TOO MUCH! That's the reason it is SO short.**

**Discaimer: I don't own anything. Never have, never will. Sucks to be me right now.

* * *

**

**Missing**

**Chapter Thirteen**

A smile formed onto Katie's lips as she let out another breath. 

"It's just so…" 

"Relaxing" Kevin finished for her. Her smile grew larger and she turned so she was looking at Kevin. 

"Yeah…" She breathed her head tilting onto her shoulder. 

"Do you know what else is beautiful?" Kevin asked her. She shook her head as her eyebrows furrowed. 

"No...Am I supposed to?" She asked him. He shook his head, a small smile forming his lips. 

"You should, after all it is y-" There was a loud bang, cutting Kevin off. Katie and Kevin both raised there eyebrows, turning there heads so they were looking at the door that led into the hotel room. After a few moments of silence, Nick's voice suddenly came into ear-shot. 

"Kevin!" Nick screamed. Kevin shook his head, opening the patio door. 

"Nick, are you alright?" Kevin asked slowly, walking into the room. Nick sat on Joe's bed, holding his phone. He shook his head slowly, looking up at Kevin. 

"I-I just got a text." He whispered. Kevin's eyebrows furrowed. 

"From who?" Kevin asked, walking over to Nick. Nick shook his head again. 

"From _them_."

* * *

Nina turned her head sharply, looking at the building that the scream had come from. Standing up slowly, she walked over to the door, careful not to make too much noise. She pressed her ear against the doors frame and tried as hard as she could to hear what was going on. 

"_Brat_" She heard Angela spit. "_You better hope no one comes and saves you…It'll be the last thing they do._" Nina gasped, backing away from the door. 

"I'm putting people in more danger than they should be!" She muttered frantically under her breath, she had to do something, anything, to stop more pain go into the Jonas family. She grabbed her bag that sat on one of the houses steps, and did they only thing she could think of doing. 

_She ran.

* * *

_

"Them as in them, or them as in _them_?" Kevin asked. Nick shook his head, looking Kevin in the eyes. 

"Them as in _them_! Not them as in them!" He spluttered out, waving his arms around frantically. Katie walked into the room and sat down on Kevin's bed. 

"What's goin-" She was cut short by Nick. 

"What are we going to do?" He shouted. Kevin shook his head and walked over to Nick, sitting besides him. 

"Let me read it." He told him. Nick nodded, handing Kevin the phone. Kevin read the message twice, eyebrows furrowed. 

"What?" he murmured. He shook his head. "What the heck are they talking about?" Katie walked over to the two, sitting down besides Kevin. 

"What's going on?" Katie asked the two. Kevin shook his head, handing her the phone. She read it once and looked up at the two. 

"They want _money_?"

* * *

**Argh! I hated that! Sorry! It was so...filler chaptery to write, if you know what I mean.**

**So again, SORRY!**

**P.S. Hm...this is a question I've been thinking for a while...What's been your favourite chapter so far?...Really random question, but, it's an interesting one all the same!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I give you my destiny, I'm giving you all of me, I want your sympthany, seeing in all that I have.- Mandy Moore/Switchfoot, Only Hope**

**A/N: hey y'all...I'm not feeling too good today, so I had to have the day off school (woop!) so I decided to update, so here it is!:

* * *

****Missing**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Kevin fell backwards, his back landing on the mattress.

"Yeah…" he said, as he let out a sigh. Katie shook her head, standing up.

"_Money_?" She said again, pacing around the room. "How much do they want?" Nick shrugged his shoulders, reaching for the phone. He looked at it and shook his head.

"They didn't say _how_ much, they just said they wanted money." He told her, placing the phone back on the bed and standing up. "I bet they want loads!" He exclaimed, flapping his arms around, "They probably want billions and zillions of pounds!" Kevin sat up again, shaking his head at Nick.

"Now Nick, that's just stupid. _Zillions_?" Kevin asked, shaking his head again. Nick crossed his arms defensively, turning so he was looking at Kevin.

"It could happen!" He told him. Kevin just shook his head again.

"Yeah! In a zillion years!" He replied, "In a zillion billion years!" Katie stopped pacing and turned so she was looking at the two.

"Can you two shut up?" She shouted, crossing her arms. "You both need to stop acting so _childish _and help me work out what were going to do!" Kevin stood up, also crossing his arms.

"So now I'm _childish_?" He asked her. She rolled her eyes, un-crossing her arms.

"Sometimes you _act_ like it!" She retorted, stepping closer to him.

"Well maybe I would stop acting so _childish_ if you weren't so darn childish yourself!" He shouted at her. She gaped at him, eyes wide, as she shook her head.

"Maybe I'll leave then." She whispered. Kevin's eyes widened and he stepped closer to her.

"Katie! No! I didn't mean it like tha-"

"Save it for your _less_ childish friends." Katie told him, walking over to the room door and opening it. "I'm sure _they'll_ have a better answer." With that, she walked out the door, leaving Nick and Kevin alone.

* * *

Nina panted, as she stopped running. She checked her watch, _17.52_, they'd be going to save Joe in four hours. Nina looked around, searching for a sign.

"There!" She whispered to herself, pointing at one of the street signs. "Half a mile…Xeick Street. A ha!" She put her bag on her other shoulder and began running again. _She had to tell them before it was too late.

* * *

_

Nick sat on the bed, staring in the direction of Kevin.

"Wow." He said aloud. Kevin's head turned towards him, an angry expression on his face, but a sad one in his eyes.

"_Wha_t?" He shouted, "What do you want Nicholas?" Nick gulped, shaking his head.

"Nothing" He answered quickly, as Kevin walked over and sat next to him.

"Argh!" Kevin exclaimed, falling back onto his bed. "Life is going so badly for me! First Joe, now Katie! Why?" Nick fell back onto the bed also, turning his head so he was looking at Kevin.

"I…I don't _know_."

* * *

Katie ran down the hallway, clicking the elevators button ten times over, she shook her head. The elevators doors opened and she ran inside, clicking the close button the same number of times as she had done with the open one.

"Kevin…" She whispered, leaning her head back as tears rimmed the corners of her eyes. "Why is life so _difficult_?"

* * *

Kevin turned his head so he was looking at Nick. Before he say anything, the door began knocking.

"I'll get it." Kevin said, standing up and walking over to the door. Opening it, he came face to face with a girl.

"Hello!" She said cheerfully, her face suddenly became straight. "Kevin Jonas?" Kevin groaned, nodding.

"However much I love to see a fan, I'm not in the mood at the moment." He told her. She nodded, her head moving so she could see inside the room.

"Oh! I know! I'm not a fan! Well, I am, but that's not the reason I'm here!" She exclaimed. Kevin shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, cool…So why _are_ you here?" He asked. She sighed.

"I'm Nina, _Nina __Hart_. I'm the one you talked on the phone with." She paused, gulping. "We need to re-think the plan."

* * *

**Ooh! What's going to happen to Katie? I have an idea, ooh! That's interesting.**

**Also, I couldn't find anything to write about Nina running. It sounds easy to write about, but it's not. This chapter was mainly based around Katie and Kevin...It won't always be, or that'll get too boring, but it will sometimes.**

**P.S. Hm...Who's your least favourite out of the following: Jerry...Henry...Angela...and...Demi (Angela's assitstant)**

**Bye! -x-**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm not listening to any music at the minute:(...**

**A/N: GUESS WHO GOT TICKETS TO THE AVRIL LAVIGNE/JONAS BROTHERS CONCERT???**

**I didn't...**

**Wait! Yes! I DID!**

**Yay!! I'm going to a Avril concert that includes the three COLEST guys in the whole planet!!! YAY!!!**

**Anyway...**

**Hey y'all! I'm still not feeling 100 percent...But I got another day off of school! But it was SO boring! I ended up watching 'Because I said so' (which isn't broing) 'Scrubs' (That RULES!), Sisterhood of the travelling pants (see Scrubs) and 'Minute Men!' which is one of the best movies I've seen in a looooooooooooong time!**

**So yeah, enjoy this chapter...I didn't like it that much, but I don't seem to like many of my chapters at the mo' :/

* * *

****Missing**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Kevin blinked several times, before shaking his head and looking at the girl like she had gone crazy.

"I'm sorry…" He said, folding his arms, "What?"

"Nina," She replied, stepping into the room, "Nina Harts…Don't you remember me?" Kevin closed the door behind her, before jumping in the air slightly.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, walking over to Joe's bed and sitting down on it. "Wait! Why do we need to re-think the plan?" Nina sighed, sitting down besides Kevin.

"Because…Because I don't think it'll work anymore."

* * *

Joe groaned, feeling the pain rush through his head.

"Like that?" Angela spat at him. He shook his head slowly, groaning in pain. She ignored him, turning around so she was facing Jerry, Henry and her secretary.

"You know what you're doing, right Demi?" She asked the three, "Jerry? You two do what you need to do, Henry and I," She paused, turning so she was looking at Joe, "To do…Remember, pick the first one you see." Demi and Jerry nodded, walking over to the front door and opening it.

"We won't be long." Jerry told the two as the door closed behind them. Henry and Angela both turned there attention to Joe.

"This is going to be fun." They both chorused, erupting into laughter.

* * *

Katie jumped out of the elevator the minute the doors opened and ran over to the hotels exit.

"Kate?" Her colleague shouted from the other side of the hotel. Katie span on her heel, the tears growing larger in the corners of her eyes.

"Yeah?" She shouted back. Her colleague shook her head, a smile plastered onto her face.

"Did you hear?" She asked, as Katie shook her head at the comment.

"Hear _what_?" She replied. Her colleague's smile turned into a grin as she played with a piece of her hair.

"The Jonas Brothers are here!" She exclaimed, running over to Katie. Katie nodded her head, as a single tear floated down her face.

"Yeah, I heard. I've…I've got to go." Katie murmured quickly, running out of the hotel before any questions could be asked.

* * *

Nick shook his head, a frown etching onto his face.

"Why won't it work anymore?" He questioned. Nina sighed.

"Because, they said 'if anyone tries to come and save you, it'll be the last thing they do'. And that's what we were going to do!" She exclaimed.

"Well then, we need a new plan, don't we?" Kevin said simply. Nina nodded, her head falling onto her shoulder.

"What should it be then?"

* * *

Katie walked around the streets, as rain clouds sat in the sky. Rain began falling lightly as a few tears cascaded down Katie's face. She sighed, as she stopped walking, and turned her face so it was looking upwards, towards the sky.

"What's going to happen?" She muttered, as the rain hit her pale face. She heard a car pull up besides her and turned her head so she was looking in that direction. A woman and man jumped out of the car and walked over to her.

"Do you know any of the Jonas boys?" The man asked. Katie nodded her head.

"Yeah…why?" She replied, a frown covering her face. There was no answer, as the man and woman took Katie by the arms and shoved her into there car.

"What the-?" She asked. The two people laughed, each jumping into the car and driving away. Katie in the back seat.

* * *

**Bleh! I didn't like that much...But I'm un-well! Give me credit!**

**P.S...Uh...Darn it! I don't have any P.S.'s! A ha! That's my P.S! What should be in my next P.S? Perfect!**


	16. Chapter 16

**You used to call me your angel, said I was sent straight down from heaven- Miley Cyrus, I Miss You**

**A/N: Hey y'all, how y'all doin'? Cool...So, here it is! Chapter Sixteen...Oh! And thanks, I have reached over 100 rviews! Anyone who's reviewed, THANK YOU SO MUCH!

* * *

****Missing**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Kevin tapped his finger on his jeans, letting out a sigh.

"I don't know…" He said slowly, "What _can_ we do?" Nina shrugged her shoulders.

"We could…" She started, trailing off. "I don't know!" Nick sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I've got it!" he shouted, jumping up. "Do you have Jerry's phone number?" Nina nodded her head, reaching into her bag she pulled out a phone.

"On here, yeah" Kevin looked at Nick, who gave him a look.

"What are we going to do with a phone number?" Kevin asked Nick. Nick's lips formed a small smile.

"The only thing you can do with a phone number," He replied, "Phone them"

* * *

Katie opened her eyes slowly, taking in the surroundings.

"What? Where am I?" She asked the room slowly, her vision blurry. Hoarse laughs echoed the room and she heard a groan come from besides her.

"Were do you think you are?" A woman told her, "Disney World?" The room echoed in laughter again and she heard feet shuffling besides her. Katie's vision came back to her and she looked besides her, to see a boy with messy dark brown hair, who had blood trickling down his face.

"Who's he?" She asked, indicating the boy.

"_Who's he_?" A man mimicked, walking over to her and bending down so they were face to face, "That's Joe Jonas! Who do you expect it to be?" Katie's eyes widened as she looked at the boy more closely.

"Joe J-Jonas?" She stuttered. The room erupted into laughter.

"Doesn't look like him, does it?" A woman with a high pitched voice said, "That's because he's had a taste of his on medicine." Joe shook his head slowly, looking down as a single tear fell onto his white jeans.

"No…" Katie said slowly, "It doesn't look like him at all." The room was silent. Neither noises nor movements were made.

* * *

"Phone them…With who's phone?" Kevin asked slowly. Nick shrugged his shoulders.

"You can't do it with mine." Nina said quickly, "They know my number."

"Nor mine, they've phoned me…So they probably know my number too" Kevin replied. The two turned so they were facing Nick. Nick shuffled his feet.

"Fine!" He exclaimed, pulling out his phone from the bed-side cabinet and throwing it at Kevin. "Just be careful with it!" There was a moment of silence until Kevin spoke.

"So what's Jerry's number?" He asked Nina. Before Nina could reply, Nick began to shout.

"No! Not yet! If you phone now, it won't work!" Nick shouted, running over to the two and grabbing Kevin's phone. He ran back onto Joe's bed and placed the phone under his cushion.

"Sometimes Nick," Kevin began, looking at his younger brother, "I think you're a little over-dramatic."

* * *

**So yeah, that was chapter sixteen (Wow! Never thought I'd get this far!)** **Short, I know...But I couldn't think of anything else to write! Sorry!**

**P.S...Katie wanted me to write about her in this P.S...So, uh...Hi Katie! Now onto my other P.S: Who should answer the phone when Nicky, Kevy and Nina phone?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Time for me to open up my heart and knock on Heaven's door- Nick Jonas (Listening to the original- it rules!)**

**A/N: Hey y'all! I actually have nothing to say...Uh...Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I really need to remember to put Disclaimers in! See my old disclaimers...

* * *

****Missing**

**Chapter S****eventeen**

Nick rolled his eyes.

"So what if I am!" He shouted at Kevin, crossing his arms. Kevin ignored him, turning so he was looking at Nina.

"Are you sure you have his number?" He asked her. Nina nodded slowly.

"I am positive!" She told him cheerfully, sitting down besides Nick on the bed. Nick looked at her like she had gone crazy, moving away from her slowly.

"Kevin…I think I've seen her before somewhere…" Nick whispered to Kevin slowly. Kevin shook his head.

"You're imagining things, Nick!" Kevin told him. Nick nodded his head slowly, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Okay…"

* * *

Joe's head rose slowly, turning it so he was looking at Katie. Katie's head turned away from him quickly, as she let out a sigh.

"You two…_punks_," Jerry spat at the two, "Us four have to go somewhere, _special_…You two do anything…" He trailed off, turning to the other three. "Ready?" They all nodded and made there way over to the door. Walking out, they left Katie and Joe alone. _In silence.

* * *

_

Kevin collapsed onto his own bed, letting his arms lay freely around him.

"What do we do while were waiting?" He exclaimed in boredom, rubbing his eyes. Nina shrugged her shoulders, swaying her legs back and forth. Nick sat on one of the chairs in front of the hotels television.

"Let's see what's on TV…" He muttered under his breath, picking up the remote control and pressing a random button. "Oh…My…Gosh…" He said slowly, eyes widening.

_"Any news on him, then?"_ The television blared out, making Kevin jump upwards in his bed.

"_No…__Just that the police are doing everything they can." _Came the response. A picture of Joe suddenly flashed onto the screen, making both Kevin and Nick stand up and walk closer to the television.

"_So no one knows what or __w__ere__ teen pop superstar Joe Jonas has gone. Some say kidnapped, others say that he ran away after fame became too much, but it has been told that there was a fire at the arena they were playing at yesterday and that he was rushed to hospital. __Is he alive or is he dead?" _Nick turned the television off at once.

"He's alive." He told himself, "Joe's alive…Not dead!" Kevin shook his head, mouth opened slightly.

"How can they say that?" He asked the room, "How can someone say that someone might have died? It's wrong!" Nina nodded as frown etched across her face.

"Completely wrong…" She agreed with him, shaking her head again.

"What if there right though?" Nick said slowly. "What if he has died?" Kevin turned his head so he was looking at Nick.

"Don't think like that, Nick!" He shouted at Nick. Nick merely shook his head, running a hand through his hair.

"Well they could be right! I mean, Joe must have had quite a beating by now, mustn't he?" Kevin sighed.

"Joseph is not dead Nicholas." He told him slowly. "No one is dead!" He suddenly shouted, kicking the nearest thing in sight. "Okay! No one is dead!" Nina stood up, walking over to Kevin.

"Kevin, calm down!" She told him, placing her hands onto his shoulders. Kevin merely shrugged them off, walking over to the hotels door.

"I need some air." He told the two, walking out of the room.

"First Joe, then Katie, now Kevin!" Nick exclaimed, collapsing onto Joe's bed. "Gosh!" Nina's eyebrows furrowed.

"Who's Katie?"

* * *

**Argh! I didn't like this chapter! I wasn't even going to upload it, but if I didn't I probably wouldn't tomorrow and so on...I'm like that, if I don't do something everyday, I'll lose interest. Not with everything, but with most things :/**

**P.S. I will make tomorrow's A/N better! I was meant to come off exactly a minute ago, but I have to write this so...I posted a new story today called 'You' you should check it out! Not my best work but you know, first chapters normally aren't...So bye y'all!**


	18. Chapter 18

**No. Music! I need music!**

**A/N: Hey y'all! How are you? Good/Bad/Great/Oh...Cool. I'm fine! Thanks for asking! Oh, wait, you didn't!**

**Pfft...Good friend you are!**

**Anyway, enjoy this short (very short) chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I need to start writing disclaimers! I keep forgetting! I own nothing. They all belong to..._people.

* * *

_****Missing**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Nick sighed, sitting up on Joe's bed and turning his head so he was looking at Nina.

"Kevin's friend…They had an argument and she, well, stormed off…" He trailed off. Nina nodded her head, sitting at the end of Kevin's bed.

"He'll come back, won't he?" Nina asked. Nick let out another sigh, nodding his head.

"It's Kevin…Of course he'll come back!" His eyebrows suddenly furrowed, looking at Nina in a different way than usual. "I really thing I've seen you before…"

"I think you have, too, Nick," She smiled at him, "I'm that girl, you know. The one you saved."

* * *

Kevin ran through the hotels hallway, stopping as he reached the elevators. Clicking the button numerous amount of times, he jumped inside when the door finally opened. He let out a frustrated sigh, running a hand through his curly dark hair.

"_Joe were are you_?"

* * *

Joe moved in his seat, turning his head towards Katie.

"Who are you?" He asked weakly, a frown on his face. Katie sighed, turning her attention towards Joe.

"Katie…Katie Nashville," She paused, taking in a quick breathe, "I'm a friend of Kevin's." Joe's eyes suddenly widened as he sat there, staring at Katie.

"They didn't bring you here, because of me. Did they?" He asked; his head shaking as he said so.

"No!" Katie paused, eyebrows furrowing, "At least I don't _think_ so…"

* * *

Nick's eyebrows stayed furrowed.

"Saved?" He asked slowly. She smiled fondly at him, batting her eyelashes.

"Saved…" She replied sweetly, her smile growing. "From the fire." Something seemed to click in Nick's brain as he sat up.

"You're that girl!" He exclaimed, pointing at her with his finger, "That girl we saved!" Nina nodded, her eyes twinkling.

"Yes, Nick!" She said sarcastically, clapping her hands together, "You only just worked it out!" Nick shrugged his shoulders, falling back down onto the bed.

"Well you would be the same if your brother was kidnapped, wouldn't you?" He shot at her, making her smile disappear.

"I guess so…" She whispered. "What are we going to do about Joe?" Nick rolled his eyes, sitting up again.

"Ooh! I don't know!" He said, putting a finger on his chin, pretending to be thinking about it. "Wait until I tell you to phone them! That's what were going to do!" Nina rolled her eyes.

"I'm only trying to help…" She muttered under her breath.

"Yeah right…" Nick shouted, walking over to the patio door, "If you need me I'll be getting some air." And with that he walked out onto the patio, leaving Nina alone in the hotels room.

* * *

**So yeah...Nina knows Nick. Nick knows Nina...ooh! And Nick seems to be having alot of hormones at the minute. First happiness, then orriedness, then anger...wow!**

**P.S. Two things...I just uploaded another new story called 'I'm Joe Jonas' you should check it out if you have time! And secondly, if you look at the top were I normally write the lyrics of the song I'm listening to, you might notice I haven't wrote anything for a while...That's because I haven't got any songs to play at the moment, due to the fact I only listen to JB. So if you have any artists you recomend, TELL ME THEM!**

**That Is All.**

**_Terminated_.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Nothing...Still by the Nothinworths**

**A/N: Hey ya'll...Sorry this chapter so short, I am so so so tired! Seriously, and it's only 6pm here...Oh well. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, again, I was too tired...Enjoy...

* * *

****Missing**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Nick felt the wind hit his face as he stepped out onto the porch. The sky had turned dark and the street lights were on across the city.

"Joe…" He whispered, feeling tears sting the corner of his eyes. "I really need you right now…" A single tear cascaded down his face, then another one, and another. Soon, millions of tears fell down his pale face and a sob rose into his throat. "I really, really need you…"

* * *

"So…" Joe said quietly, kicking the ground with his foot. Katie smiled weakly.

"They'll save us." She told him, certainty in her voice. Joe nodded, a small smile curling his lips.

"So your friends with Kevin?" He asked slyly, Katie shook her head, her voice drifting off.

"_Was_ friends…" She trailed.

* * *

Kevin ran through the hotels lobby, trying to avoid anyone and everything. Putting his hand into his coat pocket as he reached the door, he pulled out his keys.

"Oh my Jonas!" He suddenly heard someone scream. He cringed. "It's Kevin Jonas!" Screams echoed throughout the lobby, as Kevin's eyes widened. He opened the door as he heard a clatter of shoes come closer to him and ran out of the hotel. He smacked his forehead.

"Was I in parking space B or C?" He asked himself, standing in-between the parking lot's B and C area. "B!" He exclaimed, as he saw his car. Running over to it, he placed the keys into the keyhole and started the engine. "I'm coming Joe…" He muttered, turning out of the parking space and down towards the main road.

* * *

Kevin pulled over into a garage station, as he heard his phone ring from his pocket. He stopped the car, pulling out the phone.

"Text," He muttered, clicking on the new text message. His eyes widened and his heart began to beat faster. 'We took this of your friend after we found her…She's with your brother now.' It read. There was an attachment, with Kevin clicked on. A picture of an unconscious Katie covered the screen. "Katie!" Kevin gasped his heart pounding. "Oh no…" He sighed, turning on the car's engine and turning out of the garage. "Now I've got to save two people…"

* * *

**That was sort of a filler chappie I guess...So sorry for the shortness! As I've said before, weekends are longer :D**

**P.S. If yuo had to describe JB in one word, what would it be?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Out of the blue, who knew we could have been together- Aly and AJ, Out of the blue.**

**A/N: Hey y'all. Another filler chapter thingy...But it's to build up to the angst! To the drama! I'm gonna make a trailer for it:**

**_Shows guy_**

**He was...er, nearly dead.**

**_Shows girl_**

**She was with the, er, nearly dead dude**

**_Shows another guy_**

**He was the nearly dead dudes brother**

**_Shows guy crying_**

**And that was the other brother**

**_Shows Llama_**

**And that's a llama.**

**_Together there going to save the world._**

**_The llama song plays._**

**_With better music_.**

**_When You Look Me In The Eyes Instrumental plays_**

**_Yeah...There going to save the world_. **

**_Shows the guys wearing shades._**

**_And there going to look goooooood while doing it_.**

**Joe Jonas as Himself**

**Nick Jonas as Himself**

**Kevin Jonas as Himself**

**_Missing, already on your computers, it's just not finished yet._**

**Wow that was...Oh My Jonas I have officialy gone crazy! Feel free to congratulate me!

* * *

****Missing**

**Chapter Twenty**

Kevin sighed; he had been driving for half an hour and had only just made it into Appleborn Street.

"Now were are they?" he murmured to himself, looking out the window at all the houses, trying to work out which one they were at. He pulled the car over into a parking space, deciding he'd have to try and work it out. His phone started to ring and he groaned, pulling it out and clicking talk. "Hello?" He asked into the phone. There came a sigh of relief on the other line.

"Kevin! Were are you?" Nick's panicking voice shouted. Kevin ran a hand through his hair, trying to find the best way of telling Nick. There is no best way.

"Saving Joe…And Katie." There was a moment of silence.

_"Your w-what?"_ Nick asked slowly, stuttering.

"Saving Joe…"

_"And Katie?__Why Katie?"_Kevin sighed, letting his head fall onto his shoulder.

"They got her too…" Kevin could tell Nick's eyes grew large, even though he wasn't there. _It was a brotherly thing._

_"Save them." _Nick breathed.

"I don't know were they live…"

"I'll ask Nina…Wait there!" Nick shouted into the phone, running away from it. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Were else am I going to go?" He asked the phone. There was a rattling from the other end until Nick's voice came back into ear-shot.

"They live at number 22…Go, now." Nick directed him, making Kevin roll his eyes again.

"Yes, sir." He said glumly, getting out of the car and looking around. His eyes lit up as he saw number 22. "I found it…"

"Go," Nick said, and Kevin hung up the phone. Running over to save his brother, and his friend.

* * *

"You _were_ friends?" Joe asked slowly, a frown covered his face.

"We…We had an argument. It's not his fault though; he was frustrated about you…" She told him glumly, sadness in her voice.

"Sorry…" Joe breathed, "Sounds like Kevin though…He gets frustrated ea-" Joe was cut off as he heard noises come from outside the house. Both of there heads turned, wordiness etched across there faces.

"Hello?" A familiar voice shouted, banging on the door. "I can't get in…"

"Kevin…" Joe and Katie murmured, there mouths a gap.

"Were in here!" Joe yelled, "You'll need to, maybe, er…Climb through the window?"

"What?" Kevin yelled, "Dimb through the window?" Joe rolled his eyes.

"No!" He shouted back, "Climb through the window!" There was a moment of silence, as Joe and Katie exchanged looks.

"Oh!" Kevin's voice shouted, "I get it! I was wondering what Dimb means!" Katie rolled her eyes.

"Just come in already Kevin!" She shouted. "There's a window right by the door! And it's open!" There was a moment of silence, as both the teens looked at the window. A moment later Kevin's face appeared, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"I knew I'd find you!" He said matter of factly, opening the window wider. Placing a leg through it, he climbed into the room.

"Kevin!" Joe shouted as Kevin made his way over.

"I need to untie you two, don't I?"He said, looking around for something to untie the two. Katie and Joe said nothing, there eyes fixated forward.

"No you don't, Kevy…" A hoarse voice spoke, "You don't need to untie anyone."

* * *

**So yeah, crazy! Wow! I'm up to Chapter Twenty! Wiked!**

**P.S. Hm...Okay, I got nothing...Is it true that Limited Too has 25perecent off everything. Coz on the website it says so. I can't go in the shops though, coz there are none in England! And yet it's my favourite clothing store...Weird.**

**So yeah, you know: R, R and R...I don't know what the extra R's for...Er, Read, Review and Relax...?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Mandy always laughs when I act stupid, I am unaware that I'm a nusanse...(can't spell it :/)- Mandy, Jonas Brothers**

**A/N: -yawn- Hey everybody! Gah! So annoyed! Katie (the lilster) told me that there taking Kevin's clothes off at Limited Too, though she didn't say it was true...And I love Kevy! So yeah...Then, the day after it, I rmembered it was Nicholas Jerry Jonas Day...And I only remembered the day after...And now, being the person that I am, have gone on Perez Jonas Brothers section and it said this:**

**_Kevin, Nick and Joe hit _London_ on_Monday_ like a hurricane!_**

**_Los hermanos _Jonas_ were _in_ the_ U.K_. to build _buzz_ for their_ upcoming album release in Britain**

**Monday_ night, the boys performed a_ very special showcase_ in _London**

**_We hear it went very well!_**

**I have a few things to say to that:**

**A) How can they be in London if there on there own tour...Hm...?**

**WAIT! OMJ! Sorry! I was just going to see there tour dates and...THERE WEBSITE IS BACK UP! IT'S NOT UNDER CONSTRUCTION! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR MONTHS!**

**Anyway...**

**B) I am now depressed by it :( There going to be famous...**

**C) It can't have gone that well because no one, and I literally mean no one, even knew...Go on! Ask a random English person! It wasn't that big! I mean, I'm a massive JB fan, and I didn't even know!**

**D) Er...Jonas it! I had a D...I have nothing :/**

**BTW: The JB site seems no different to me...I, personally, think it needs more updating... **

**Missing**

**Chapter Twenty One**

Kevin's eyes widened, as he slowly turned his head towards the place Katie and Joe were staring at.

"Ma-Maybe I do…" He staggered, running a hand through his hair. Angela smiled slightly, walking into the room.

"Kevy…Kevy…" She said, walking over to Kevin; running a finger up and down his arm. "You don't need to do anything…" She whispered, giggling slightly. Kevin pulled his arm out of her reach, stepping backwards.

"N-No I don't!" He bellowed, as his back hit the wall. Angela moved towards him, Jerry and Henry behind her.

"Boys…" Angela said aloud, moving over so Jerry and Henry could get over to Kevin, "You know what to do…" Kevin's eyes widened as he felt hands wrap around his neck. "_You know what to do…_"

* * *

Nick ran his finger over the phone's edge, placing it back into his pocket. There was moment of silence, as he let out a sigh. He had ran into the hotel room to find out from Nina what house it was, and then ran back outside, not even saying a word of thanks. Nick looked upwards, seeing ran clouds above him, but made no action of movement. He just stood there, letting his fingers stroke the phone. Nick heaved a heavy sigh, taking his hand out of his pocket; he walked over to the patio's fence and placed his hands upon it.

"Now I have two brothers to worry about…" He muttered under his breath, as rain began to fall slowly from the sky.

* * *

The hands got stronger around Kevin's neck, making his heart beat faster.

"Let him go!" He heard Katie scream, her voice scared. Jerry let out a hoarse laugh, letting his arms stay loosely around Kevin's neck. Pulling a hand away, he rubbed the back of his head, before making his hand a fist and pushing it in Kevin's direction. The fist hit Kevin perfectly in the nose; making him groan in pain. He felt blood trickle down from his nose, the groans becoming whimpers.

"Kevin!" Katie and Joe screamed in usion, moving around frantically in there seats. Jerry's hands fell down to his sides, as Kevin slid slowly down the wall, clutching his nose. Jerry turned to face the others, shrugging his shoulders.

"What do we do kn-" He was cut off as something- or someone- jumped onto him.

"Argh!" Kevin screamed, jumping onto Jerry's bag and hitting him as hard as he could. Jerry grunted in pain, falling to the floor. As Kevin stood up slowly, he looked down at Jerry, who laid curled on the floor.

"I didn't know I hurt him _that_ hard…" He muttered to himself, kicking Jerry as hard as he could in the back. Kevin looked up slowly, ready to take on anything else, but was surprised as he saw the door wide open and no one except Katie and Joe in sight.

* * *

"_Joe_…" Nick whispered to himself, "_Kevin_…There going to be alright…_Joe_…_Kevin_…There going to be alright…" He had been reassuring himself for the last ten minutes, or _trying_ to, but no matter how hard he tried, he still couldn't get the worst situations out of his head. _'What if there not going to be alright?'_ A part of his brain told him, as the rain fell down harder. "Don't think like that! There going to be aright!" _'Sure…Tell me that when there dead.'_ "Just shut up okay, Nick?" _'Whatever…'_

"You know it's a sign of craziness if you talk to yourself…" A voice said, interrupting his thoughts. Nick turned his head, looking in the direction of the noise.

"Yeah," He replied in a soft voice, "I know…" Nina stood in the doorway, a towel in hand and her arms crossed.

"You should come inside; you don't want to freeze to death, do you?" She asked jokingly, holding up the towel. Nick nodded slowly, walking over to Nina and taking the towel from her. He rubbed his face with it, smiling slightly at Nina as they both made there way into the hotel room.

"Thanks…" He said, placing the towel onto his bed. "And not just for the towel, but for, you know…Everything…" Nina smiled at him, walking over to Nick, her arms outstretched.

"It's alright!" She told him cheerfully, as Nick embraced her. "S'all right!" They stood like that for several minutes, each comfortable in each other's arms, before Nick broke the hug.

"So…" He began slowly, walking around the room. "What do you want to do?" Nina shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know…" She scrunched up her nose. There were a few moments of silence, until Nina spoke again. "I'm hungry." Nick shrugged his shoulders.

"Me too…I can't remember the last time I ate…" Nick told her. Nina grabbed Nick's hand and pulled him over to the door.

"I know the _best_ eating place around! It's to _die_ for!" She told him, dragging him out the door.

"_Fine_…" Nick mumbled in boredom, as she dragged him down the hotels hallways.

* * *

**So...I'm depressed, I have 0 ideas for my story 'I'm Joe Jonas' (If you have any, tell me, please! Gah, I'm sounding desperate!), I'm thirsty, tired, I need to go to the loo, my friends are annoying me, I have a headache, I decided I was going to edit a picture of JB, ended up giving Joe one eyebrow, Nick a black eye...And Kevin...Kevin now has a skirt and makeup...Don't ask...**

**Isn't live wonerful?**

**I think I'm going to go and listen to Switchfoot for a bit...However much i love JB, Switchfoot are my overall favourite band, and they always cheer me up...Sometimes JB just depress me more :/ So yeah! Hoped you enjoyed this chappie...**

**P.S. Uh...I had one! And I keep forgetting them...Ooh! Have any of you been to ANY JB concerts...Whether they were an opening act or not...? If so, what was it like? Peace Out...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ew! No offence to any of you Demi lovato lovers, but my iPod's on shuffle, and Demi came on...I don't mind the song, but she annoys me...Let's see what's next...Everlife 'Save Me' Never heard this song...I have, like, 1000 songs I've never even heard of on my iPod, which doesn't make sense as I only have 627 songs...Next...No way! Demi lovato came on again! Why do I even have her on my iPod? Next...Jonas Brother's Instrumental...Hold On...However much I love this song, it's no good as it's instrumental...Superchic(k) 'Down To The Bottom', I like this song...Okay: If you've been there put your hands in the air.**

**That took a while**

**A/N: Hey y'all...Gah! It's 18.19 and I still need to do my homework...Draw a picture of my eye (WTJ?!) and something else...So yeah, here's chapter twenty-two (yay!) and sorry I didn't update yesterday...I had this headache, were if I moved my head it hurt...It was annoying. **

**Missing**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

"Wha-?" Kevin stuttered; mouth a gap and eyebrows furrowed. "Where'd they go?" He turned his head so he was looking at Joe and Katie. Katie sat in her seat, biting her lip and looking towards the door, while Joe sat staring directly into Kevin's eyes.

"I…I don't know…" Joe said slowly, "They sort of…Ran away…" Katie averted her gaze from the door, letting it fall onto Kevin.

"Yeah, they ran away when you were…" Her eyes went down to Jerry and then back to Kevin, "_Fighting_…" Kevin nodded.

"I see…" He said, shaking his head. "We need to untie you too as soon as possible." Joe and Katie nodded.

"But what do we do with," Joe paused, his eyes going to Jerry, "_Him_?" Kevin shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know." He replied, searching the room for anything to untie the two. "What could we untie you two with?" he asked the other two, there was no reply. Kevin's eyebrows furrowed, "Any ideas guys?" He continued, still searching. "Guys?" He turned around, looking at the two, but to find three there instead.

"I advise you to do nothing." Jerry said sternly, his hands on Joe's shoulders to help him stand up straight. "Unless you want something to happen to your _punk_ of a brother…" Jerry smiled evilly, his hands moving so they were around Joe's neck. Joe stiffened, his eyes not moving from the ceiling.

"Don't hurt him." Kevin said quietly, blinking several times. Jerry merely laughed, shaking his head.

"Of course I won't hurt him!" He told him jokingly, his hands getting tighter around Joe's neck. "I won't do anything to him!" Joe bit his lip, as he felt the hands get stronger around him.

"Just stop it! Alright! Stop it!" Kevin shouted, anger rising in his veins. Jerry laughed again, his hands getting tighter and tighter.

"But I'm not doing anything!" He told him innocently. Joe suddenly began gasping for air, the hands being too tight around him.

"Let go!" Katie screamed at the top of her lungs. "You've already caused enough pain to them! Okay! Stop it!" Jerry nodded his head, his hands still getting tighter around Joe's neck.

"Whatever you say…" He told her, "You'll be next." He flashed a smile in Katie's direction, sending a chill down her spine. Kevin's eyes widened, the anger finally getting to him. He ran at Jerry at top speed, his arms outstretched. Kevin tackled Jerry to the ground, forcing Jerry's hands to move away from Joe. Shoving a punch in Jerry's direction, Kevin couldn't help but acknowledge how much he had learnt from J.O.N.A.S. training. Jerry let out a groan, making his hand into a fist, he sent a punch in Kevin's direction, making Kevin's already bloody nose a bloody mess. Kevin sent another kick at Jerry, making Jerry whimper in pain and stagger away from him. Jerry stood up slowly, opening the front door.

"It's not over…" He grumbled at Kevin, running out of the house, pulling out a pair of keys while doing so. "Okay!" he shouted, "It is not over!" And with that, he placed the keys into his car and drove away.

* * *

"So…" Nina said slowly, taking a sip of her tea. "What do you think of this place?" Nick shrugged his shoulders, looking around the place Nina had taken him. The walls were a pale blue, while the floor was a cream carpet. Only a few people sat there, seeing as it was almost nine, and anyone who was there seemed to either not know who the Jonas Brother's were, or merely didn't care.

_It worked well for Nick._

"It's cool…And there are no fans here, so that's a plus…" He answered, making them both laugh quietly. There was silence between the two, as Nick took a sip from his water.

"Kevin will be alright, Nick, okay?" Nina said quietly, placing a hand onto Nick's arm. Nick nodded slowly, biting his lip.

"Sure…"

* * *

"He's gone…" Kevin said slowly, standing up and walking over to the two. "He's gone…" He repeated,"But it's not over…"

"K-Kevin?" Katie asked slowly, forcing Kevin to turn his attention onto her. "Joe's still finding it hard to b-breath…" Kevin's eyes suddenly widened, as he scurried over to Joe.

"Joe?" He asked, placing his hands onto Joe's shoulders. There was no response, just more gasping. "Joe! Are you alright?" Joe still didn't respond, his eyes began to drop. "Joe! Wake up!" Everything suddenly began to go black for Joe, anything anyone said became muffled. "We've got to get you two out of here!" Kevin said frantically, reaching into his pocket for his phone. "The police can untie you…" He dialled in 999 and clicked talk. After three rings a woman picked up on the other end.

"_Hello? Emergency services, how can we help you?"_

"Ambulance and police" Kevin stated simply.

"_Okay…Were are you?"_

"22 Appleborn Street…"

"_I see…Can I have your name please?"_

"For goodness sake! Why do you need to know my name? My little brother is dying here!" Kevin screamed into the phone impatiently, making the woman cough slightly.

"_I understand that sir, but we can't do anything until we know your name!"_

"My name is Kevin Jonas." Kevin replied through gritted teeth.

"_Okay, reason for call?"_

"My brother and friend were kidnapped so I had to save them…And now, as I have _already_ said, my little brother is dying! Just send an ambulance already!"

"_Okay, were sending an ambulance and the police now…Please just wait."_ She told him.

"Fine…" He grumbled, hanging the phone up and placing it into his pocket. Kevin turned his attention to Katie. "There on there way…" He told her, going over to Joe. "I didn't know Jerry had hurt him that badly…"

"I know…" Katie agreed, shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe he had a really firm grip…"

"Yeah, probably" Kevin replied, stroking a hand on Joe's face. "I just hope he's okay…"

"He will be. Hold on hope…" Katie told him. Kevin's eyes widened as he heard sirens.

"There here!" He exclaimed, running over to the door and opening it. A minute later, police and paramedics entered the room, untying both Joe and Katie. Kevin was pushed to the side, along with a paramedic.

"Are you alright?" The paramedic asked, indicating Kevin's still bleeding nose. Kevin nodded glumly.

"I'm fine; it's Joe I'm worried about." The paramedic nodded. They both turned there attention to the other two, who were both surrounded by police and paramedics. Katie and Joe's hands were both untied, and were both being taken away on stretchers.

"He'll be fine…" The paramedic replied, "Look, I've got to go, okay?" He said, already walking away. Kevin nodded. "Take care of yourself!" Kevin nodded again, as a policeman came over to him.

"Do you need a lift to the hospital?" The policeman asked. Kevin nodded, as the policeman led him out of the house.

"Yes please…"

* * *

**Finally! -cheers- TWENTY TWO CHAPTERS AND THEY'VE ONLY JUST GOT AWAY!**

**Jonas! They took there time! If I were there, they'd already be free and I'd be going to Disney Land with them! -rolls eyes- Guys, they really do take there time, don't they?!**

**P.S. JonasBrotherLover1717 and I have co-written a story together, the trailer he moment and you can view it on my account...So yeah, check it out! Now!**


	23. Chapter 23

**-Grabs iPod and puts on shuffle- Never heard this song -Presses shuffle again- Un-known -shuffle again- This isn't even a song! It's a podcast! -shuffle- WTJ? -shuffle- Okkkay... -shuffle- ? -shuffle- -shuffle- OMJ! OMJ! Ahhhh! Freaking out! Joe Jonas on my iPod talking! Eeek! I. Must. Turn. Off. -shuffle- Ah...A song I know.**

**90 miles outside Chicago, Can't stop driving, I don't know why, too many questions, need an answer, two years later you still lay on my mind, Whatever happened to Amelia Bearheart (?), Who owns the stars up in the sky, True love just once in a life time, did the captain of the Titanic cry? Oh, Oh...(Okay I'll stop there, or I'll get carried away)- Mandy Moore and Jonathon Foreman, Someday we'll know.**

**Seriously, one fo my favourite love songs...**

**A/N: Heloooooooooooooooo y'all! How's you doin'? Still not asking how I am? Hmph...I'm good thank you! **

**Anyway, I don't really like this chappie...It's a serious filler chapter...Enjoy anyway! **

**Missing**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

The car entered the hospital's parking lot, making Kevin jump up and down in his seat.

"Here we are, sir…" The police officer said, stopping the car. Kevin nodded his head, jumping out of the car, he ran into the hospital's entrance, looking around for any signs of Joe or Katie.

"Sir?" A woman with a high voice said from behind Kevin, making him jump. "Can I help you?" Kevin turned on his heel, facing the woman.

"Uh…Yeah, I'm looking for my brother Joe; he's just been brought here…" Kevin replied.

"Oh…I see! Joe's been moved to the ICU ward, Vincent will take you!" She told him, calling over Vincent. He came in a second, looking at Kevin.

"Joe…Jonas?" He asked slowly, leading the way to the ICU ward. Kevin nodded.

"The one and only" The rest of the walk to the ICU ward was a quiet one, until they reached the waiting room.

"Here you go, sir, tell Joe I hope he gets's better!" And with that, Vincent walked away, leaving Kevin alone in the waiting area. He looked around slowly, seeing a room were doctors were rushing in and out of the room, all holding charts. He saw a room beside it, and walked over to it. Katie sat in the room by herself, her hair was down from its ponytail and she had a bandage across her face. Kevin smiled at her, walking into the room.

"Hey…" He said slowly, "How are you?" Katie smiled up at him, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Fine…Just tired…" She replied, stifling a yawn.

"Me," Kevin replied, pausing, as he let out a yawn, "Too…"

"So…Have you phoned Nick and your parents?" Katie asked, pushing herself up in her bed. Kevin's eyes widened, as he slapped his forehead.

"No!" he cried frantically, reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone. "Gosh! What speed dials Nick?"

"One?" Katie suggested, Kevin shook his head.

"No! That's Joe!"

"Two?"

"Management…"

"You put your management before your brother?" Katie asked astonished, making Kevin shake his head.

"No…I out my management before one of my brothers, anyway, Nick's three…" Kevin replied quickly, clicking speed dial 3. Ring…Ring…Ring…Echoed through Kevin's ears, before a recognisable voice began to speak.

"_Hello?"_

"It's me. Kevin."

"Kevin!" Nick shouted, "You're alright!" Kevin nodded, "Were are you?" 

"Nick…Were at the hospital, can you tell mom and dad that?"

"Sure thing…So you're aright?" 

"For the last time Nick, y-" Kevin was cut off, as a loud beep from the other room began to get into earshot.

_Joe's heart monitor. _

* * *

**Eeek! Joe. Heart. Monitor.**

**Sorry it sucks! Blame...Uh...Me /**

**SO yeah...R, R & R...**

**P.S. Three things. I'm a BetaReader now! Yay! And...Did you see that new youtube video? Joe looked smexy with that shirt...Sadly Demi was there...Sorry Demi fans! She's just evil to me...And, what's the weather like were you are? Okkkay...**


	24. Chapter 24

**You are just perfect, Could it be? Aly and AJ, In A Second**

**A/N: Hola Amigos! My Spanish teachers out to get me...**

**Anyway! I hope yuo enjoy this really sucky chapter that I wrote...I hate it...**

**So yeah! Enjoy! **

**.Missing. **

**Chapter Twenty Four **

Kevin paused, his hands shaking slightly. Throwing the phone onto Katie's bed without a care, he ran into his brother's hospital room, at top speed. 

"Joe!" He screamed, trying to get into the hospital room, but doctors stood in the doorway, blocking him.

"Sir, were sorry but you'll have to move…" One of the doctors told him, trying to move Kevin out of the room. Kevin wouldn't move, he stood were he was, looking at Joe's lifeless body with awe.

"Clear!" Another doctor, who stood by Joe's bed, shouted, pushing a defibrillator into Joe's chest. Joe merely jumped up slightly in the bed, but his body still lay there, lifeless.

"Joe!" Kevin screamed at the top of his lungs. One of the doctors tried to move Kevin out of the way, but he pushed against them. "No! Let me see my brother!"

"Clear!"

"Were sorry, sir, but we cannot let you in!" They argued back. Kevin shook his head, warm tears cascading down his cheek.

"No!" He screamed, "Let me see my brother!"

"Clear!" The beeping suddenly stopped, and everyone was silent, turning there heads towards the heart monitor. "He's breathing again…" The doctor declared, as the heart monitor beeped. Kevin let out a sigh of relief, letting the other doctors file out of the room, leaving Kevin alone with the doctor that was defibrillator ting Joe.

"Kevin…" The doctor said slowly, walking over to Kevin and placing a hand onto his shoulder. "He's alright…" Kevin said nothing for several minutes, breathing heavily. He turned his head to look at the doctor, his mouth a gap slightly.

"Can I stay with him?"

* * *

"Kevin?" Nick asked slowly, "What was that?" There was no answer. Nick shook his head, blinking several times. "Kevin?"

"_Nick?"_ A girl's voice said on the other line, making Nick jump slightly.

"Katie?" Nick replied after a couple of seconds of thinking.

"_Yes…You need to come to the hospital."_

"But what wa-"

"_Now."_ She told him sternly, cutting Nick off. Nick nodded approvingly, a frown on his face.

"Okay…" He responded slowly, as the other line when blank. He turned his attention toward Nina, who was looking at him with interest covering her face.

"Who was that?" She asked him. Nick shrugged his shoulders, standing up.

"Kevin…And Katie…They want us to meet them at the hospital, with my parents. So…I think we better get going…" He responded, Nina nodding.

"Okay…" She answered, as they both walked out of the café; walking back towards the hotel.

* * *

"Sure Kevin…" The doctor replied, walking out of the room. "I'll leave you two alone…" Kevin nodded, walking over to Joe's bed; he pulled up a seat so it was beside his bed.

"Hey Joe…" He said softly, pulling up his hand, he placed it upon Joe's, stroking it lightly. "How are you…Good...I think…?" He paused, taking in a breath. "You need to get better soon, Joey…We nearly _lost_ you…I don't know what we'd do without you. I'd definitely be a mess, and Nick probably would be too…So yeah…" he paused again, gulping. "Get better…"

* * *

**Soooooooooo yeah! That totally sucked! I swear to the father of Jonas that it was...Ugh...**

**So yeah! R, R and R!**

**Peace out!**

**P.S. Hm...This is for Harry Potter fans...Do you think it's a good idea about making the last movie two parts? I'm unsure...And were do you think a good 'ending' spot would be for part one? So yeah...Buh-Bye Oh! And chapter one of JonasBrotherLover1717 and me's story is up...Check it out! Toodles!**


	25. Chapter 25

**If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy, and I'd be the best friend, that you'd fall in love with, in the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset, fades to black, shows the names, plays that happy song...Miley Cyrus, If We Were A Movie**

**A/N: OhMyJonas! I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SO sorry for not updating sooner! I don't have any excuses either! And this chapter is completley horrible (and I know I say that the chapters horrible A LOT of the time, but this time it's actually true) and soooooooooo short! I am mega sorry! It's just, now that they're sort of free, it's a little less exciting to write / **

**Missing**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

There was a moment of silence, as Kevin sat there, staring at Joe.

"So…Joe…" Kevin murmured; stroking the back of his hair. "Get…Better…Please…" Kevin placed his hand back over Joe's, stroking it again. 

"Uh…Mr. Jonas?" Someone said in the doorway, making Kevin turn his attention towards them. "We need to do some tests on your brother…Can you just, maybe, leave the room?" Kevin blinked several times, before nodding his head and standing up.

"Sure…." He replied in a weak voice, walking out of the room and into the hallway. The doctor walked in; closing the door behind him.

"Kevin?" Katie asked from inside her room; making Kevin turn his attention towards her. "What just happened?" Kevin let out a long sigh, walking into Katie's hospital room.

"We…We nearly l-lost him…" He stuttered, feeling a sob suddenly rise in his throat. "We nearly lost my _baby_ brother…"

* * *

"Just knock on the door Nicholas!"

"No you!"

"For goodness sake!" Nina exclaimed, knocking on the hotels door that held Nick's mother and father. There were several moments of silence until the door finally opened.

"Nicholas!" Paul shouted, "We've been wondering were you and Kevin were!" Nick smiled at his father weakly, until his smile turned upside down.

"Dad…Kevin phoned us, from the hospital…And, uh, he wants us to go as soon as possible…Well that's what Katie said because Kevin, sort of, went somewhere…" His father's eyebrows furrowed.

"Who's Katie?" He asked slowly. Nina ran a hand through her hair, smiling at Paul sweetly.

"Kevin's friend," She paused for a moment, taking a breath of air. "We need to go!" Paul nodded, turning around and walking back into the hotel room.

"Denise!" He shouted, walking over to the bed were Frankie lay, "We've got to go to the hospital!" Denise came rushing out of the bathroom, grabbing her purse while doing so.

"What? Why?" She asked frantically. Paul nodded his head towards the door, were Nick and Nina stood.

"We'll explain in the car, mom…" Nick said quickly.

"We really need to go!" Nina exclaimed. Paul and Denise nodded, walking over to the two and into the hallway. Closing the door behind them, they looked at the two.

"Come on then…" Paul said quietly, walking down the hallway with Frankie in his arms; the other three following.

* * *

**Again, sorry about the RUBBISHNESS of this chapter...And for the fact of not updating ASAP! I will make it up to you guys! Somehow! I can totally understand if you don't want to review- or even read this story again...**

**STUPID ME! **

**P.S. Uh...What's your desktop background at the moment? Minds a million or so pictures of Joe...Ooh! And check out my other stories! Yay!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Watch me unfold, Marie Digby, Unfold**

**A/N: Hola All! Welcome to -drum roll- Chapter twenty six! Wow. I didn't think I'd get this far! Thanks to everyone who's done something with this! You rule! 

* * *

**

**Missing**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

The car neared the hospital, as Nick took in a breath. His father had driven them there, and, after a very long explanation, his parents finally found out who Nina was.

"Were here," His father declared as they parked in a parking spot in the hospital. Nick nodded his head, unbuckling his seat belt. Opening his door, he stepped out of the car, the wind hitting his face immediately.

"Nick?" Nina asked, as she to, stepped out of the car. "Are you alright?" He nodded quickly, covering himself with his arms.

"Just a bit cold…" He answered, as the five of them, Frankie in his father's arms, walked towards the hospitals entrance.

"We nearly _lost_ him?" Katie asked slowly, as Kevin walked over to a chair that sat beside her bed. He nodded slowly, swallowing as he tried to get rid of the sob in his throat.

"Y-Yeah…" He muttered, running a hand through his hair. "His…His h-heart stopped…" Katie's mouth fell open, her eyes widening.

"J-Joe?" She asked. Kevin sighed, lolling his head backwards.

"Yeah…" He answered, shaking his head. "It shouldn't have been him! It should have been me! I'm the older brother!" Katie shook her head, placing a tender hand onto his arm.

"Kev-"

"No!" Kevin shouted, his head shooting upwards so he was looking at Katie. "It should have been me! I'm the oldest one! I'm…I'm…" Kevin stuttered, as the sob escaped from his mouth. "It shouldn't have been him who nearly went! It sh-should have been m-m-m-me!" He brought his hands up to his face, wiping away the tears that had cascaded down his face.

* * *

"Shhh! Kevin!" Katie whispered, stroking her hand up and down Kevin's arm. "Calm down! Joe's alright! Okay…Joe's alright…" Kevin nodded slowly, taking his hands away from his face, he rolled his shoulders in circles; letting out a sigh.

"Okay…" He said softly, rubbing his eyes. "He's alright…"

"Mr. Jonas?" Nina asked as they walked into the hospitals entrance. "Do you think we should ask reception?" Paul nodded, walking over to the reception desk.

"Ehem," He started, as the receptionist turned to look at him. "We got a phone call from my son, Kevin Jonas, and he said we should come here as soon as we could…" The receptionist sat staring at Paul until her eyes widened and she nodded.

"Yes…Did he say anything about Joe?" She asked him.

"Uh…Yeah, he did…" Nick piped up, "And then he, sort of, disappeared…And then this girl I know, Katie, she came on and said we had to come…" The receptionist nodded her head, turning around.

"Greg! Can you take the Jonas' to Joe Jonas' room, please?" She asked Greg. He looked up from the computer he was on, nodding his head and walking over.

"Sure thing…Come on Jonas'…" He said, leading the way towards Joe's room. "Wait- haven't I already met you?" Denise nodded her head.

"Yes…The _first _time Joseph hurt himself…" She answered him, running a hand through her hair. The group of people were quiet, until they finally reached there destination; outside Joe's hospital room.

"Tell Joe I hope he gets's better…" Greg said quietly, walking away. Denise stood there, looking into the room that held her second born. Wires hung everywhere, attached to Joe like they were his skin.

"Joe…" She whispered to herself, opening the hospitals door and walking in.

Paul turned to Nick and Nina, his mouth open slightly.

"Nick…Can you hold Frankie for me?" He asked quickly, placing Frankie in Nick's arms and following his wife.

"Nick!" They suddenly heard someone shout. Nina tugged on Nick's arm, pointing towards the room that the shouting was coming from. "In here!"

"Katie!" Nick exclaimed, walking into the room, Nina at his heal. He placed Frankie tenderly onto Katie's bed, taking a seat besides her bed. "Kevin!" Kevin looked at him, giving his brother a small smile.

"Hey Nick…Nina…" He said a small voice. Nick studied his brother's face, a frown etched onto his face.

"Kevin…Have you been crying?" he asked slowly. Kevin looked away from Nick immediately, letting out a sigh, he nodded slowly.

"Yeah…" Nick's frown deepened, as his head turned so it was lying on his shoulder.

"Why?" He asked; his voice full of confusion. Kevin turned his head so he was looking at his younger brother, shaking it.

"His…His heart stopped Nick…" He answered truthfully. Nick looked at his oldest brother, shaking his head.

"Ha ha," Nick said laughing slightly. He stopped laughing suddenly, his voice turning serious. "No!" Kevin shook his head, looking away. "Kevin tell me your joking!" Kevin didn't respond; he stayed silent. There was a moment of silence in the room until 

Kevin's pocket began to buzz. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he pulled it up to his ear and pressed talk. Hoarse laughs exploded from the other end, sending chills down his spine.

"It's _them_."

* * *

**Cliffy! :P Anyway...Review if you liked! Review if you didn't! Peace -x-**

**P.S. Check out Seaview High, story by JonasBrotherLover1717 and myself! Yay! Ooh! And check out my new profile! That's cool too...**


	27. Chapter 27

**They come and go, but they don't know, that you are my beautiful, I try to come, closer with you, but they all say we won't make it through, but I'll be here forever, you will see that it's better...Please be Mine, Jonas Brothers (that song is my love :P)**

**A/N: Heloooooooooo everyone, everyone, everyone, everyone. How are you, are you, are you, are you?**

**I'm trying out my echoing...It isn't to good, is it? :P**

**So yeah...Enjoy chapter twenty seven :)

* * *

****Missing**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

The four teens looked at each other for a moment, each silent. Kevin sat with the phone in his hand; it placed firmly to his ear.

"What do you want?" He asked, trying to keep a calm, but firm voice. The laughter died down slightly, as a woman began to speak.

"_Not even a hello, Mr. Jonas? I thought you had better manners than that…"_ Her high voice told him, as Kevin's hand began to shake.

"I'll repeat my question for you…What do you want?" He asked firmly. The laughter came back again, making Kevin's veins boil with fury.

"_What do we want? It depends, what can you do for us?" _Her voice showed obvious humour, as Kevin became more and more angry.

And more and more scared.

"Anything." Came Kevin's simple reply, "We can do anything for you, _if _you leave us alone." Nick looked at his eldest brother, mouthing the words 'What do they want'. Kevin shook his head, motioning Nick to be quiet.

"_We've already told you what we want."_ She replied. Kevin was silent for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Huh?"

"_Money."_ She simply stated, before Kevin could reply, the phone line went dead.

"She hung up on me!" He exclaimed, turning his attention towards the other three teens. Nick played with the rim of his shirt, looking at his brother's in the eyes.

"They tol-" Kevin was cut short, as his mother ran into the room; a grin plastered onto her face.

"He's awake!" She exclaimed, her smile growing. "Joseph woke up, just now!" Kevin and Nick jumped up, smiling along with there mother.

"No way!" They both shouted, following there mother into Joe's hospital room. Joe's eyes were open, as he smiled weakly at the sight of his brother's.

"Hey!" He said weakly, as his brother's ran over to his bedside.

"Joey!" Nick exclaimed, hugging his brother tightly. Joe groaned slightly, before hugging his brother back.

"_Joey_?" He asked, as Nick pulled away from him he sent his brother a glare, a smile still plastered onto his face.

"Whatever…" He mumbled, as Joe smiled weakly. Joe then turned his attention towards Kevin, who stood in the doorway of Joe's room.

"Kevin?" Joe asked weakly and slowly. Kevin shook his head, walking over to Joe's bed.

"Yeah?" he asked casually, taking a seat besides Joe's bed.

"Are you alright?" Joe replied. Kevin gulped, turning his head downwards so he was looking at his hands that sat in his lap.

"N-no…" He stuttered. Joe's eyebrows furrowed, as he looked towards Nick.

"What's the matter?" Kevin looked up, letting out a deep sigh; he shook his head.

"T-they just called…" He replied, continuing to shake his head. "They want m-money..."

* * *

**So they seem to want money...Haven't they already said that?  
**

**Yeah...They have...Kevin forget's a lot I guess...I would to if my brother was kidnapped and then his heart stopped :P  
**

**So...Review/Read/Throw in the trash...No! Do not throw in the trash!**

**Throw your cat in the trash!**

**No don't do that!**

**Throw your dog in the trash!**

**No! No! No! Ignore me! I'm on sugar high :P**

**P.S. Hm...There isn't anything to put in the P.S. today! Er...What's you favourite pairing of all time, for any tv show/movie/book/etc... Mines Romione...Interesting fact, that was, about me? Wasn't it?**

**No...It wasn't...**


	28. Chapter 28

**La La La La, La La La La, La La La, It took too long, took too long, took too long, Aly and AJ, Potential Breakup Song**

**A/N: Heloooo all! Welcome to -drumroll- MISSING chapter twenty eight!**

**Yay! So yeah...enjoy :)****Missing**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Joe was silent for a moment, looking at his brother in the eyes disbelievingly.

"W-What?" He stuttered, shaking his head. "They want _money_?" Kevin nodded his head slowly, a solemn look on his pale face.

"Yeah…They didn't say how much though…So they could want a lot…More than we have…" He trailed, running a hand down his face. He turned his attention towards Nick, who sat on the other side of Joe's bed. He sat, staring off in the distance. "Nicky?" Nick snapped his head towards Kevin, as he blinked several times.

"Huh?" He asked; confusion obvious in his voice. Kevin sighed, running a hand through his curly hair.

"Are you alright?" Kevin and Joe asked together slowly. Nick nodded his head multiple times, standing up and walking over to the doorway.

"I-I'm fine…I just need to go get some…I just need to go get some a-air…" Nick stuttered slowly, walking out of the room. Kevin and Joe looked at each, exchanging looks of both confusion and wordiness.

"Don't be long…" Joe and Kevin both muttered together quietly, both blinking several times.

_**jonasbroswitchfoot productions (isn't my new page breaker snazzy! :P)**_

Nick walked out of the hospitals entrance; he needed some air, and some time alone. Letting out a deep sigh, he walked over to one of the hospitals benches that sat outside, and sat down on one. He let out a deep groan, rubbing his eyes with his hand.

"Stupid kidnappers…" He muttered to himself, yawning. "When was the last time I actually slept…Nick! You're doing it again! Stop talking to himself!" _I've officially gone crazy…_"Yeah…I have…" He muttered to himself.

"You've done what?" A hoarse voice said from behind Nick, making him jump in his seat. Turning his head around slowly, he came face to face with four people he'd never seen before.

"W-Who are you?" He stuttered, shaking his head. The group of people laughed, as one of the men placed a chubby hand onto Nick's shoulder.

"Oh, don't you worry about that, Nicky!" His hoarse voice told Nick, as they all let out a laugh again. "Just tell me were your brother's are, and no one will get hurt…" Nick's body stiffened, as he shook his head.

"N-Not until you tell me who you are…" Nick told them, fake confidence in his voice.

"No," Another man said, pulling up a gun that sat in his pocket. "Let me repeat out question, were are your brother's?" Nick froze completely, his eyes fixated on the gun.

"I-I don't k-know…" He lied to them, his head shaking slightly. "Just put the g-gun down…" The four adults laughed, all shaking there heads.

"You must know were your brother's are, Nicky! After all, you did just come out of the hospital after seeing, Joey…" One of the women said to him, smiling sweetly. Nick felt his body freeze even more than it already had, as he nodded his head slowly.

"I did, but they m-moved him…" He told them. The woman whispered something in the man who was holding the gun's ear. He nodded, letting his finger fall over the button that let the bullet out.

"Tell us now, Nicky, or say bye bye." He told Nick, his hoarse voice sent more shivers down Nick's spine. Nick gulped, nodding his head slowly.

"They're in the h-hospital…Level three, room tw-twelve…" He told them, as the four adults walked away from him.

"Thanks, snitch!" They all said in usion, erupting in laughter. Nick's eyes widened slightly, as he realised what he had just said.

"I just told people with _guns_ were my brother's are…" He whispered to himself. He shook his head; his heart told him to go after them, his brain told him to stay were he was.

And, for once, he listened to something he wished he hadn't had.

He listened to his brain.

_**jonasbroswitchfoot productions**_

"Do you think he's alright?" Joe asked, as he and Kevin sat in silence for several minutes. Kevin's head snapped so he was looking at Joe, his mouth apart slightly.

"He should be…I mean, all I said was that they wanted money, I never said that they wanted something else, did I? Like, I don't know, us?" Kevin replied. Joe nodded his head, as he ran a hand through his hair.

"True…You never said they wanted anything else..." He muttered, letting out a yawn. "How's Katie?" Kevin shrugged his shoulders, blinking several times.

"She's fine…Nina's fine too…" Joe nodded his head at Kevin's reply, sniffling his nose.

"I hope Nick _is_ okay though…" Joe told Kevin in a quiet voice, "What if all of this has, like, shaken him up?" Kevin let his head fall onto his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked, dumbfounded. Joe shrugged his shoulders.

"What if, like, Nick begins to act all weird after this?" Joe replied, Kevin shook his head, as he patted his brother's leg lightly.

"Don't worry, Joe, Nick's alright…He is now, and he always will be…" Kevin replied, as a small smile escaped onto his mouth.

"Yes, Joey, listen to your big _poof_ of a brother, Kevy…Nicky's alright! He is now, but he might not be after his big brother's die…" A hoarse voice said from the doorway. Kevin and Joe's head snapped so they were looking at the doorway. There faces dropped.

Angela, Demi, Jerry and Henry all stood on the doorway. Smug smiles on there faces as Jerry and Henry both held guns in there hands.

"Hello again, boys…" Angela said sweetly, sending chills down the teen's backs. "Good to see you again…"

**_jonasbroswitchfoot productions_****Requests**

I still don't know why they don't like Joey, Kevy and Nicky...Jonas! They need to explain why they hate them before they actually do anything!

And it's funny that no one noticed that they had guns with them :P

That's the beauty of writing...Stuff doesn't always have to be true :P

Soooooooo yeah...Reveiw!

P.S. I actually know what I'm going to put in my P.S. today! Okkkay...As this is probably going to finsih soon, I thought I might as well put up a 'request' thingy for when it's done...What I want you to do- if you want- is to fill out of the bold writing thingy stuff and send it to me in a review/PM...If it does't make sense, just ask :) Here's a demo (I'll do it for Missing):

Your username:-**jonasbroswitchfoot**-…Category (Hannah Montana, Jonas Brothers, etc.):-**Jonas Brother's**-…Main Character:-**The Jonas Brother's**- Pairing's (optional):-**Kevin/OC**-…Any OC Character's (optional):-**Nina, Katie, Angela, Demi, Jerry, Henry**-…Genre:-**Mystery, Hurt/Comfort**-…Plotline:-**After a fire at a JB concert, Joe's rushed to hospital. What happens when it turns out that he's gone missing?**-…Quick Summary Of Story:-**Joe disappears after a concert and it's up to Kevin and Nick to find him**-…Is There A Song That Reflects On The Story Idea?(optional):-**Er...No...**-…Anything Else:-**No.**-

**So yeah, it's a request sheet...Just anser the questions in a review/PM and you know...I'll think about it...He's your sheet:**

**Requests**

Your username:-**insert username**-…Category (Hannah Montana, Jonas Brothers, etc.):-**insert category**-…Main Character:-**insert main character**- Pairing's (optional):-**insert pairing, if any**-…Any OC Character's (optional):-**insert OC character's, optional**-…Genre:-**insert two genre's**-…Plotline:-**insert plotline**-…Quick Summary Of Story:-**insert quick summary**-…Is There A Song That Reflects On The Story Idea?(optional):-**insert song name, optional**-…Anything Else:-**insert any other information**-

**Peace out and love ya!**

**Bonzizzle**

**If you don't understand, you know what to do ;)**

**-x-**


	29. Chapter 29

**Dear God, whoo hoo, oooh woah, everybody's searching for an easy solution, Nicholas Jonas, Dear God.**

**A/N: Hiya y'all! How are you all? I'm alright...My school skirt's not though...It got jammed in my mother's door, and, well...It wouldn't come out, so I was standing in the middle of the road with my skirt stuck in the door...We ended up having to get my dressing gown, wrapping my lower body with it and taking off my skirt...**

**So embaressing S**

**I got it out in the end...Like half an hour later...**

**So yeah! Enjjjjjjjjoy!****Missing**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

Kevin gulped several times, his eyes not moving from the guns.

"Uh…" He said, trying to say something, but failing miserably. Angela let out a cold laugh, as she, as well as Demi, entered the room slowly, Jerry and Henry behind them. She crossed her arms across her chest, giving the boys a look.

"Jerry, Henry, close the doors, and the room blinds…" Angela told them in a quiet voice, as Jerry and Henry obeyed. The room suddenly turned darker, as Kevin and Joe's eyes widened. "Look…Boys," She told them, a smile on her pale face. "Trust me; this won't hurt a bit…Okay? It'll be over before you know it!" Joe and Kevin exchanged looks, there faces paling.

"W-What won't h-hurt?" Joe stuttered slowly, as Angela walked over to his bed. She laughed quietly, as Jerry and Demi stood in corner, and Henry walked behind her.

"Gosh, Joey!" Angela exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Do you know anything?" Joe's eyes blared with fury, as he shook with anger.

"I know a lot, actually!" He told her sternly, "More than you would ever know!" Angela looked at him, pulling up her hand.

"Do not give me _that_ attitude, Mr!" She shouted, as she slapped her hand across Joe's face. "No one ever talks to _me_ like that!" Kevin's eyes widened, as he jumped up from his seat.

"Don't touch my brother!" He screamed at Angela. Banging was suddenly heard from the door, as someone began to shout from outside the door.

"Is everything aright in there?" Paul's voice shouted; wordiness in it. "Nina just told me that you two are in here Kevin…Nick…Why are the blinds closed?" Angela's eyes widened, as she motioned to Demi to stand in front of the door. Demi nodded, stepping in front of the door, blocking anyone from coming in, nor out.

"We're…Fine…" Henry shouted back, trying to make his voice sound like Kevin's. There was a moment of silence, as the four adults all exchanged looks.

"Oh…Okay…" Paul responded, "If you need me, or your mother, we'll be at the hospital café…Okay?" There came no response, as Paul let out a heavy sigh. "I'll take that as an okay then…" And with that, footsteps of someone walking away were heard from outside the room. Angela let out a deep sigh, turning her attention back to Kevin.

"I'll do whatever I want with your brother!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms and walking over to a standing Kevin. "Unless you want to end up like him!" Kevin jaw 

quivered, as he looked over to his brother, who sat, clutching his face while groaning.

"No!" Kevin shot back, running a hand through his hair. "You won't do anything with my brother! I will- Nick will, my parents will- but not you!" Angela cocked an eyebrow, turning around so she was looking at Henry.

"Henry, you know what to do with people like him!" She shouted, pointing a long fingernail at Kevin. Kevin gulped, as he heard the gunshot that came from Henry's gun. He froze completely, as it came closer and closer to him.

"Kevin!" Joe shouted, letting out a horrific scream. It was too late, the bullet his Kevin squarely in the shoulder, resulting in him falling to the floor, crying out in pain. "Kevin!" Joe screamed again, his voice showing concern. "You! You _monsters_!" Joe looked up from Kevin, to the room's doorway. His eyes widened as he saw only one adult there.

_Jerry._

_**jonasbroswitchfoot productions **_

Nick sat on the hospital's bench, fiddling with the rim of his shirt. _I told people who hate my brother's were they were…They had guns!...What if they've done something?...What if Joe and Kevin aren't okay?..._Ran through his brain, as he lolled his head backwards. He checked his watch, _23:34_, it read as Nick let out a deep breath.

"Nine minutes since they left…" He muttered to himself. He cocked his head up again, as he heard people moving around him. Three adults walked passed the bench he sat on, all looking familiar.

"Hey!" One of the women shouted, stopping in her steps and pointing towards Nick. "It's that little snitch!" Nick's eyes widened slightly, as he registered who they were.

"It's you guys again!" He shouted, jumping up in his seat and pointing at them all. "What…Were…Wait! Where's the other one of you guys?" They all laughed hoarsely, shrugging there shoulders.

"Sorting out your brother's…Joey and Kevy, is it?" The man asked slyly. Nick didn't respond. He had to do something…_Now_…

He looked around, trying to find the hospitals entrance. Finding it, he took in a deep breath, before running of in the direction of the entrance.

He had to help his brother's…And he had to do it _now_…

* * *

**I, personally got confused in this chapter...Don't know why, just did :P**

**So yeah...Read, Review, Relax :)**

**Peace-Out! Bonzizzzzzzzzzle!**

**P.S. How are you all? How's your week been? Doing anything exciting at the weekend?**

**Weird...I know...I just like knowing about people's lifes P**


	30. Chapter 30

**Please Don't Stop The Music, Music, Music, Rihanna, Please Don't stop the music...Is it just me, or does she sound like she's singing 'Microsoft' at the end of the song? just wondering...**

**A/N: Hey y'all! This is a very, VERY importanat chapter because...**

**_IT'S CHAPTER THIRTY!_**

**Yay! I never thought I'd get this far! And I'd like to say thanks to everyone who's reviewed/favourited/alerted...It kept me going! :)****Missing**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

Kevin let out a long groan, as he clutched his shoulder. Lying on the floor with no strength at all, he felt his vision begin to go. All he could here was Joe's cries for help, and the slight movement of footsteps.

"Jerry?" Joe asked. "W-What?" he stuttered slowly, as Kevin's hearing began to leave him. "Wh-here are the o-others?" There was no reply, as Kevin felt footsteps come closer to him. He suddenly felt someone touch his wound, making him jump slightly in his position.

"I didn't think they'd actually hurt, Kevin, Joe," Jerry's normally hoarse voice softer than normal. Joe gave him a look, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"I don't believe you!" Joe shouted, flapping his arms around. "Your first intention was to hurt at least _one_ of my family members, and now you have, you should be happy!" Jerry's hand stayed on Kevin's wound, as he looked at Joe, a pleading look on his face.

"I never wanted to harm any of you! When have I ever said I _have_?" Jerry questioned. There came no reply, resulting in Jerry getting a moral victory. "See! I was told to come after you…" He then brought his attention back to Kevin, whose eyes were closed tightly. "I'm going to go get a doctor, okay, Joe? You stay here with him…" Joe nodded slowly, as he looked down at his eldest brother. Jerry exited the room, and a moment later, Nick came running in, panting hard.

"J-J-Joe!" He exclaimed, running over to his second oldest brother and embracing him. "I am s-so sorry! Where's Kevin? Where's Jerry?" Joe's eyes drifted from Nick to Kevin, as he pointed slightly at Kevin with his finger. Nick followed Joe's gaze, his eyes resting on Kevin.

"Kevin…" Nick breathed quietly, walking over to his body and falling down beside it. He placed a tender hand on Kevin's wound, making Kevin moan. There came noises from the doorway, as Nick and Joe turned there attention towards that direction.

"Mr. Jonas?" A doctor asked, as he slowly worked into the room. "Could you, er, step away from your brother for me?" Nick looked at the doctor, before nodding his head and walking over to the other side of Joe's bed. "Mr. Jonas, sorry to be a bother," The doctor asked cautiously as he put his hand onto Kevin's wound. "But could you get some more doctors, and ask for them to bring a hospital bed please?" Nick nodded slowly, as he ran out the door. A moment later, several doctors came rushing in, Nick standing behind them. A bed was wheeled in, and Kevin was lifted lightly onto the bed.

"Surgery?" One of the doctors whispered to another. The other doctor shook his head, letting out a deep sigh.

"I don't know…Let's just bandage up the wound for now, okay?" He whispered back, as Kevin's body was pushed out of the room, as he lay on the hospital bed. All of the doctors piled out, as Nick and Joe stood speechless.

"Kevin…" Nick whispered slightly, as he collapsed onto Joe's bed, his eyes closed.

"He'll be alright, Nick J…" Joe comforted his brother, stroking his hair. "Okay? He'll be alright…"

**Okay...Short, I know...And slightly confusing in my ow opinion, but still...That's the point of me!**

**Confusing, crazy, hyper and random!**

**Yay!**

**P.S. Thirty P.S.'s...Wow! That's awesome! Anyway...Have any of you guys heard of an actress called 'Jemma McKenzie Brown' (I think)...'Cause Risingstar and myself were PMing each other about her because she sounds familiar...She's going to be in HSM3 by the way...**

**Anyway, review if you wanna! No one's forcing you :) (Though I do love them...)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Were the heroes welcome, Lucas Grabeel...I don't actually know the name of the song, I just heard it somewhere and I like it...**

**A/N: Helooooooooooooooooooooooo all! Bonzizzle of the Hizzle of the Jizzle here...Ooh yeah baby!**

**Anyways...Sorry about the shortness of last chapter, and this one...I had to write two paragraphs of stupid Spanish for homework about 'What We Do At The Weekends'...One about what I do, and one about what someone else does...So I now, apparently, go shopping with my friends, go to the beach, go to the country and play sports...For my other person I did our beloved Joey, and he now plays guitar and cards on his weekends...**

**I was trying to find out how to say 'He goes and plays to sold out concerts in his free time, seeing as he's in the Jonas Brother's band...He plays tambourine in his free time also, apart from in 'A Little Bit Longer', were he plays guitar and looks urber, smurber smexy. He also likes to take a while to get rady in the mornings and he likes to make videos with his brother's Nick and Kevin. Kevin is twenty and Nick is fifteen. Nick plays piano in some songs, guitar in others and plays drums in 'Australia'. And Kevin plays lead guitar and back-up vocals while also singing eighteen words in JB's first single 'Mandy'...Ooh! Did I mention they're, like, the coolest band EVER?! Over than Switchfoot of course, who are the best band EVER EVER! They're JB's favourite band too, but I liked them before JB...'**

**Though, I then realised that, firstly, how was I meant to write all of that in Spanish, and secondly, it's not really about what he does in his free time, more about how smexy he is...**

**So yeah...Enjoy chapter Thirty One...****Missing**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One**

Katie always hated silence, and she knew why. The first time she was silent, it was when she was told by her parents that her cat had died. Katie wouldn't talk for days, and refused to come out in her room; resulting into her parents having to buy her a new cat.

She was silent as she watched her father walk out the house after he had a massive argument with her mother. That time, she wouldn't talk to anyone, even the teachers at school. When people offered condolences, she shook them off, running as far away from them as she could.

And she was silent as Kevin was taken by hospital bed, past her hospital room, as he groaned loudly and shuffled were he was lying. Her eyes had widened slightly as she saw him, and her mouth dropped open. Nina was silent also, the same expression as Katie on her face.

"It _can't_ be…" Nina breathed slowly, shaking her head. "That seriously can't be Kevin…" Katie gulped several times, as Kevin's body was taken out of eyesight. She slowly moved her head, so it was looking at Nina, and opened her mouth slightly.

"What else could it have been?" She replied in a quiet voice, playing with the rim of her hospital gown. "We both heard the bang, we both saw those weird looking people come out of Joe's hospital room…We both heard Joe's shouts…What else could it have been?" Nina also gulped, turning her own head so it was looking towards Katie. She let out a deep sigh, shrugging her shoulders and running a hand through her long, blonde hair.

"I don't know…" Nina whispered, standing up and walking over to Katie's hospital room door. "I'm going to go see if they're alright…" Katie nodded slowly, as Nina walked out of the room.

She didn't care what Nina was doing; all she cared about right now was Kevin.

_**jonasbroswitchfoot productions**_

Joe looked up from Nick's head, which lay besides his bed, as he heard a shuffling from the doorway. Nina stood; her hands in her pockets and a sorrowful expression on her face. Joe let out a deep sigh, motioning her to come over.

"Hey…" He said to her in a quiet voice, a small smile playing his lips. "Good that you're okay…Thought I'd never see you again…" Nina smiled slightly back at him, as she took a seat opposite Nick's.

"Yeah…How are you?" Nick's head slowly rose from were it was, as he looked at Nina. There was silence between the three of them, as they all looked off into the distance. Nick cleared his throat, running a hand through his head-full of curls.

"Fine, thanks…" He replied to her in a quiet voice. Nina nodded slowly, crossing her arms and tilting her head backwards.

"How's Kevin?" She asked in a whisper. The two brothers's looked at each other, both letting out a deep sigh, as Nick covered his face with his hands. _I knew I shouldn't have asked that…_Nina told herself, shaking her head. Joe opened his mouth, before closing it. He then opened it again and began to speak.

"He got…_shot_…" He told her in a soft voice. Nina was silent for a moment, as she took in a sharp breath.

"How?" She asked him loudly, as he sighed. "It wasn't Uncle Jerry- was it?" Joe shook his head uncontrollably, waving a hand to indicate a no.

"Heck no!" he shouted, as Nick pulled his hands away from his face. "It was Henry…" Nina's mouth dropped slightly, as she nodded her head.

"I see…" Nick coughed loudly, drawing the attention of both Nina and Joe.

"Uh…" He started slowly, as he took a pause. Shaking his head, he continued. "It doesn't matter…" Joe's head tilted so it was lying on his shoulder, as he smiled slightly at his younger brother.

"Go on Nick J, tell us…" He told him. Nick's eyebrows furrowed as he looked in the direction of the doorway.

"Wasn't Jerry meant to come back?" Nick replied slowly, as he blinked. "Jerry said, 'just wait and I'll be here in a minute'…Well he hasn't returned yet, has he?" Both Joe and Nina exchanged looks, as they let there gaze fall on Nick again.

"No…You're right, Nick J…He hasn't…" Joe said, equally as slow as Nick. There was silent throughout the three teens, as Nick scratched the back of his head.

"So were _is_ he?"

* * *

**A ha! I have found a translation from English to Spnaish!: **

**_' él va y juega a vendido fuera de conciertos en su tiempo libre, viendo como él está en la venda del hermano de Jonas... que él juega tambourine en su tiempo libre también, aparte de en ' un poco más de largo ', era él toca la guitarra y mira el urber, smurber smexy. Él también tiene gusto a la toma al rato a conseguir rady por las mañanas y él tiene gusto de hacer videos con la mella y Kevin de su hermano. Kevin es veinte y la mella es quince. Melle el piano en algunas canciones, guitarra de los juegos en otras y juega los tambores en ' Australia '. ¡Y los juegos de Kevin conducen la guitarra y vocals de reserva mientras que también cantan dieciocho palabras en primer solo ' Mandy'... Ooh de JB! ¡los menciono soy, como, la venda más fresca SIEMPRE?! ¡Sobre que Switchfoot por supuesto, que es la mejor venda SIEMPRE SIEMPRE! Son venda del favorito de JB también, pero tuve gusto de ellos antes de JB... '_**

**Good old BabelFish, really helpful in times of need...Anyway, review, read, break, whatever...**

**P.S. How are you? Cool...Er...Any new celebrity gossip I should know about? Yeah...**

Peace-Out!

Bonzizzle Word.


	32. Chapter 32

**This song is really, really fast to write a line from...So I'll just work something out...You've Got The Music in You, by I don't know...**

**A/N: Hello. Hi. Hola. Hey. Greetings. What's up? Bonjour. Olleh. **

**Awesome.**

**Anyways, enjoy chapter thirty two...I kept writing twenty two instead of thirty two...So yeah...**

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was stuck for ideas...**

**Enjjjjoy!****Missing**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**I mean... Chapter _Thirty _Two**

Jerry walked across the empty street silently, kicking his shoe across the roads gravel every so often. He regretted running away from the hospital, but what if he got caught? What if Nina wanted to talk to him? What if _they_ came back?

He didn't know were he was, and to be frank, he didn't care. All he cared about was that he was away from everything, and everyone. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he sat down on the pavements edge and played with the rim of his grubby shirt.

"Why did I agree to do this in the first place?" He muttered to himself, as he ran a hand through his mass of grubby, dark, curls. There came a sound of movement from behind him, and he turned his head in that direction, so he was looking at the source of the noise. Nothing was there, resulting into him shaking his head. "I'm losing it…" He whispered, standing up and walking across the vacant street once again. The noise came from behind him again, and he turned on his heal quickly, coming face to face with the people he really didn't want to see.

"Hello Jerry…" Angela's harsh voice spoke, her arms crossed and an evil smile playing her lips. Henry and Demi stood behind her, the same expression as Angela on there faces. Jerry gulped slightly, taking a step backwards, he shook his head roughly.

"N-no…" He stuttered slightly. "It's not good to see you, at all…"

_**jonasbroswitchfoot productions**_

Paul Jonas was a man to stay calm whenever he could. When he was told that his eldest son had been shot in the shoulder, he wasn't able to keep his emotions in. Denise had stood beside him, rocking Frankie back and forth- they had taken him out of Katie's hospital room when they decided to go to the hospitals café.

"You've got to be joking!" He screeched at the doctor who had just told him, running a hand through his hair. The doctor shook his head solemnly, a grim expression on his face.

"We're sorry Mr. Jonas…We're prepping him for surgery so we can remove the bullet and bandage up his wound… You can see him after if you please." The doctor told him slowly, running a hand through his own hair. "Look, I've got to go to do the surgery on your son, why don't you go see Joseph and Nicholas?" Denise looked at her husband, and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I think we should Paul…" She told him quietly, handing Frankie over to him and sighing. "We need to go see how they are…" Paul nodded, as the doctor walked away. The three Jonas' went of into the direction of Joe's room.

_**jonasbroswitchfoot productions**_

The three teens were silent for a moment, until Joe cleared his throat, pushing himself up so he was sitting straight.

"Er…I don't know…" He said slowly, rubbing the back of his head. Nick gave him a look, but said nothing, as he stood up and began to pace the room.

"What if he didn't really want to help us?" Nick questioned nobody in particular. Joe tried to answer, but Nick continued to talk. "What if he's gone back to the others? What if they've hatched up a new plan? What if that new plan involves us dying? What if they're getting a new weapon? What if that new weapon's really, really bad? What i-"

"Nick, shut up!" Joe shouted, causing Nick to stop in his tracks and turn his attention towards his brother. Raising his eyebrows, his voice came out higher than normal.

"Did you just tell me to shut up?" Nick asked quickly, shaking his head and pointing a finger at Joe. "Because no one tells Nick _Jonas_ to shut up!" Joe crossed his arms, as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Well I just _did_!" Joe shouted, "And trust me, a _lot_ of people have told Nick Jonas to shut up before _I_ did! So…So…So shut up!" Nina let out a huff in frustration, pulling at her hair, she stomped her foot, catching the attention of both of the boys.

"Shut up the pair of you!" She screamed. Joe and Nick both stopped what they were doing, and the three teens were silent. "Okay…Just shut up…" She said in a quieter voice. "It's hard for me too! He's my uncle and I don't know were he is!" Joe gulped, nodding his head slowly.

"Sorry…" He told her in a quiet voice, "I didn't know it was this hard for you…" Nina looked at him, nodding back at him slowly, she let out a sniff.

"Well it is!" She replied to him with emphasis, "He's the only man I trust! My father's life is going down hill, and my mother forced me away! I mean, why else would I be here? My parents _hate_ me!" Nick walked over to her, his arms outstretched. Nina walked into his arms, sniffling as Nick stroked her hair.

"I know…" He whispered, rubbing her back and stroking her hair. "I know…" Joe watched silently, as his little brother acted the most mature he had ever seen. They were all silent, until they heard a noise come from the door. Nina stepped out of Nick's embrace, wiping her eyes while doing so.

"Joseph! Nicholas!" Denise cried, as Paul stood with Frankie in his arms in the doorway. "You're alright!" Running over to her second born, she embraced him tightly, causing Joe to struggle in his position.

"Can't…Breath…" He chocked out jokingly, causing his mother to let him out of her embrace. She laughed quietly, stroking her son's hair. Turning away from him, she walked over to Nick and embraced him. Nick embraced her back, smiling slightly as he stood in his mother's arms.

"When was the last time I hugged you two?" Denise asked her sons as she stepped away from Nick. Nick and Joe looked at each other, shrugging.

"Ages ago…" Joe said, looking off in the distance in thought. "I seriously can't remember…I think you last hugged me after the American Music Awards, but that seems _too_ long ago…" Nick put his hands in his pockets, shrugging.

"I remember when you last hugged me," He started, looking at his mother and smiling. "It was after our last concert…" The room was silent, until Nina began to speak.

"I should be going…" She said quickly, beginning to walk out the door. Nick and Joe exchanged looks, as Nick walked over to her, grabbing her arm and stopping her.

"What? Why?" Nick asked; confusion in his voice. Nina looked at him, shrugging.

"I'm just going to go see how Katie is, I won't be long…" She told him, stepping out of Nick's reach and walking away into Katie's hospital room. Nick let out a sigh, nodding and walking over to his seat by Joe's bed. The Jonas family was silent, each in there own thoughts.

"So…" Paul started, walking into the room and placing Frankie onto Joe's bed. Frankie stirred slightly, as he began to wake up. His face suddenly showed a grin as he saw Joe.

"Joey!" His voice screamed, climbing further up Joe's bed and hugging his brother tightly. "You're okay! I never thought I'd see you again!" Joe was silent slightly, as he felt the little hands around him.

"Well I'm here now, nothing to worry about…" He whispered, stroking his youngest brother's hair. Frankie continued to smile, as he snuggled into Joe.

"Well I'm happy you're okay, Joey!" Frankie cried. "I really am!" Joe continued to be silent, until his lips smiled slightly.

"So am I, Frank the Tank…" The whole room was silent for a moment, until a noise came from the doorway.

"Mr. Jonas?" A doctor asked slowly, a grim look on his face. "Can we speak to you…About K-Kevin?" Paul's face fell, as he nodded slowly and followed to doctor out of the door.

"S-Sure…" He answered; leaving the Jonas' confused _and_ worried.

* * *

**Wow! Yesterday I had no ideas for the story but loads of ideas for my A/N...Today, though, I had ideas for the story but none for my A/N...**

**Weird...**

**Anyways, that was one of my longest chapters in a loooooooooooooooong time. Like, a long, long, LONG time.**

**Like, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaages!**

**Like, a while.**

**Word.**

**Anyway, read/review/relax/recoil...**

**Recoil? WTJ?!**

**P.S. Er...I updated my profile (_again_) so check it out!**

**I dare you!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Let's dance, grab your girlfriends, grab your boyfriends, Let's Dance, Miley Cyrus**

**A/N: You can all hate me for not posting this sooner...**

**Sorry! Life got in the way!**

**My friends just wanna say something:**

**(I'm Jamie Sullivan's Twin. Mrs. Landon Carter. God's Awesome!) **

Jamie Sullivan's Twin. Mrs. Landon Carter. God's Awesome! says: **Okay...Anything else you wanna say to my cyber friends?**

**Stephizzle says: -pictures of rainbows-**

**Harmony Girl says: -more rainbows**

**ElizaLiz says: ****wooooo rainboq**

**Stephizzle says: ****Rainbows **

**Stephizzle says: ****i know awsome**

**Stephizzle says: ****bonnie have u packed your bag 4 sleepover yet I dont know what 2 bring Liz do u have any sujestions**

**ElizaLiz says: ****??**

**ElizaLiz says: ****anything**

**ElizaLiz says: ****oh**

**ElizaLiz ignas says: ****somthings coming 2 me**

**ElizaLiz says: ****knickers!!**

**Stephizzle says: ****i know that**

**ElizaLiz says: ****don't 4get p.js**

**ElizaLiz says: ****u'll need them**

**Stephizzle says: ****well i thought i would wear my bra and knickers**

**ElizaLiz says: ****ok maby ,ovies**

**ElizaLiz says: ****movies **

**ElizaLiz says: ****useual stuff**

**ElizaLiz says: ****teddy**

**Stephizzle says: ****i got some movies**

**Stephizzle says: ****piglet**

**They either really wanted to say all of that to you, or they were ignoring me...**

**Enjjjjjjoy!**

**Missing**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

The wind wept across the four adults, as they all stood in silence. Angela cleared her throat, stepping closer to Jerry and putting a tender hand on his shoulder.

"Jerry, you know you want to help us really…" She whispered, smiling sweetly at him. Jerry shuffled backwards so he was out of her grasp, horror etched across his face.

"I don't want to help you at all!" He shouted groggily. She made another step towards him, as he shuffled backwards quickly, before he fell on the ground. Jerry let out a long groan.

"Well then, Jer, you leave us no choice…" She whispered, clicking her fingers. Demi and Henry ran over to Angela's side, guns now in there hands. "Help us, or _die_." Jerry's eyes bulged out of there sockets for a moment, as he eyed the guns. Gulping several times, he shook his head.

"I-I'd rather d-die…" He stuttered; his mouth a gap slightly. Angela smiled victoriously, nodding with her head towards Jerry.

"You know what to do…" Demi and Henry both nodded, aiming there guns at Jerry while holding the trigger.

_Bam._

_**jonasbroswitchfoot productions**_

It had been 2 hours since Paul had left, and the amount of times Denise Jonas had stood, and then sat down again, amazed her sons.

"What do you thinks happened to Kevin?" She exclaimed for the hundredth time. Joe and Nick both shrugged there shoulders, letting out sighs while eyeing the door. "I hope they're alright!" There was silence between the family; as Denise tapped her finger against her leg impatiently.

"I'm back!" Paul cried from the doorway, causing all heads to snap in his direction. Denise jumped up quickly, running over to her husband and embracing him tightly.

"You're alright!" She screamed, unwrapping her arms from around her husband. "How's Kevin?" Paul smiled slightly, walking into the room and sitting down.

"He's fine! He just lost a bit of blood…I had to go and sort things out, but he's alright now. He's even awake, but he's resting…He's a bit weak…" He replied. Nick and Joe's faces erupted with grins, as Nick stood up slightly.

"Can I go see him? Please?" Nick cried, already walking over to the door. Paul laughed quietly, nodding his head slowly.

"Just ask reception if you can, be gentle with him though." He replied. Nick nodded enthusiastically, running out of the room and over to reception.

_**jonasbroswitchfoot productions**_

Nick approached his brother's door slowly, gulping several times. Opening the door quickly, he stepped inside, closing it behind him. Kevin sat up on his bed, looking awake yet weak. He smiled at his brother weakly, ushering him over.

"Hey Nick…" He whispered, as Nick sat beside him. Nick didn't say anything; he just embraced his brother tightly, yet softly.

"I was so scared, Kevy!" Nick cried, unwrapping his arms. Kevin smiled at him.

"There's no need to be worried, now!" Kevin told him, ruffling his hair. Nick smiled at his brother, before sorting out his hair after Kevin messed it up.

"Dude, you messed up my fro'! Jeez!" He joked, shaking his head at Kevin, who laughed slightly.

"Sorry, fro' bro'." Kevin replied cheekily. Nick shrugged his shoulders, yawning slightly.

"I-I can't re-remember the last time I slept without having a nig-nightmare…" Nick stuttered, yawning. Kevin smiled at his younger brother, patting his knee.

"Maybe you should get some rest…" Kevin said, as if he were a genius. Nick nodded, slowly standing up and walking over to the room's door.

"Yeah, I think I might…Night, Kev…" Nick descended out of the room.

"Night, fro' bro'…"

* * *

Fro' Bro'...Cute! :P Anyway, I understand if you never, ever want to talk to me again, any of you, because of the delay in updating...I'M SORRY!

Forgive me?!

P.S. Do you think I should write a sequel or not? I need to know soon, because, if I do, I'm going to try and get this finished by Friday, if I don't, I'll carry it on for longer...Peace Peeps!

Bonnie

-x-


	34. Chapter 34

**I see you out with all your friends, laughing it up as you pretend, to have a good time, I know 'cuz I'm having the same vibe, Come Back To Me, Baby V**

**A/N: Hiya all! I know I said I was going to finish it today, but I couldn't. I want to finish this by my birthday though (it's exactly a week today, woop!) but it'll hopefully be finished soon...I don't want this going on forever. And, when I finish it, I'll ask again if it should have a sequel, because that way, you know if it needs more or not...It might need it, it might not...**

**So, yeah...**

**Enjjjoy**

**Missing**

**Chapter Thirty Four**

The three adults looked down at the shaking body, each with there mouths open slightly.

"Do you think he's…?" Angela asked quietly, blinking several times. Both Henry and Demi shrugged there shoulders, a disbelieving look on there faces.

"Maybe…" Demi spoke quietly, before shaking her head and standing up straighter. "I don't frickin' care! We need to get going before we get caught!" Henry and Angela were both quiet for a moment, before nodding there heads.

"You're right!" Angela cried, fishing in her pocket for her keys. Pulling out the silver objects, she began to walk at a fast pace, over in another direction. "Come on!" Demi and Henry both looked at each other, before looking at Jerry and nodding, following after Angela.

_The last thing they wanted was to be caught._

_**jonasbroswitchfoot productions**_

Jerry stopped shaking, moving his head slightly; he made sure Demi, Henry and Angela were gone, before slowly reaching into his pocket and dialling 999. There was silence; until a woman's high voice came into earshot.

"_Hello?"_ She asked, making Jerry groan.

"Hi…I just got shot." He replied weakly, groaning once again. There came a small gasp on the other end.

"_Okay, sir. What street are you on?" _Jerry looked around for a sign to indicate were he was.

"Mailbroke Street…" He heard typing from the other end.

"_Okay, we'll find out your other details as soon as possible. An ambulance is on its way…" _And with that, Jerry turned the phone off, before collapsing once again and falling into a deep sleep.

_**jonasbroswitchfoot productions**_

Nick walked across the hospitals hallway, trying to find Joe's room. He stopped in his tracks, when he heard the familiar voice of Nina. Walking into the room that held Katie and Nina, he stood in the doorway, smiling slightly.

"Hey…" He said softly, walking over to Nina's chair and placing his hands upon the chairs top. "I just got back from Kevin's…" Nina and Katie both gasped slightly, snapping there heads toward him.

"No way!" Katie cried, "How is he?" Nick shrugged his shoulders, moving slightly so he was sitting on the chairs arm.

"Could be better, could be worse…" He answered truthfully, yawning slightly. "He told me to go and get some rest, but I'm too tired to go to sleep…" Nina gave him a look, rolling her eyes.

"Nick, that doesn't make any sense…At all!" Nina cried, patting his hair. "Stud muffin…" Nick held his hair protectively, rolling his eyes.

"Why's everyone trying to attack the fro'?" He wailed, brushing his hair. "Kevin…Then you! Jeez!" Katie and Nina both rolled there eyes, as Nina patted his arm softly.

"Nicholas, it's just hair!" She told him sweetly, shaking her head. "Anyways, who don't you go check on Joe or something?" Nick was silent for a moment, before nodding and walking out of the door.

"Fine!" He shouted over his shoulder, descending into Joe's room. He looked at the room slowly, seeing Joe, asleep in his bed, with an arm wrapped around Frankie. His mother sat in her chair, her head lolled back, sleeping, and his father, next to his mother, in the exact same position. Nick shrugged his shoulders, walking over to another empty chair besides Joe's bed.

"Might as well get some sleep myself…" He muttered, lolling his bed backwards and closing his eyes.

* * *

**999 equals 911 to you guys**

**So, tell me what you thought. Good/Bad/Rubbish...? I was feeling all dizzy and stuff when I wrote this, so sorry if it's bad. And, when I was at my sleepover, I went to sleep 5am, after I forced everyone to watch the Jonas Brothers concert. They all like Kevin, because they feel sorry for him. They're all annoyed with Joseph because they thought he was an 'attention seeker' who needed to get out of the centre stage (because, it was that sold out NYC concert, and Joe was in the middle throughout ALL of it) and they all thought Nick was annoying.**

**So they all love Kevin.**

**And then, we were staying up, and they were telling me the new idea for my story...I'll put it in my P.S.**

**P.S. Okay, this is what they think my new story should be: Kevin get's drunk before a concert and then he goes to the concert and he pushes Joe out of the way saying 'I'm sick of you being in the centre, I wanna be in the centre' and he begins to sing all of Nick's lines. So Nick's trying to sing over him but Kevin's too loud so they have to get security. So once they've sorted Kevin out, they all go off stage for a minute (because, you know before they sing Year 3000 in the NYC concert, they all go off? That's what they're doing) But Kevin doesn't go off stage. Instead he does a crowd surf and they have to sort him out again. Once they've finished there concert, they're doing a meet and greet, but Kevin pushing Joe and Nick out of the way and forcing them away. So Nick and Joe are stuck behind Kevin, and when they've (Kevin) finished the meet & greet, they go out and while Nick and Joe are driving home, Kevin goes around signing stuff for Hobo's. So, then Kevin finds out about this party full of girls and goes to it and starts singing S.O.S. in a drunken voice, so they kick him out and while Kevin's walking he gets hit by a car...When he wakes up, he's at a girls house and she's given him a drink. She then walks away for a bit, and Kevin writes his name all over her diary (if you've seen Twenty Seven Dresses, it's like the part were Kevin write all over Jane's diary) he then starts phoning her all the time...And then there's a bit that i forgot and then, when Kevin walks home, he sees Nick and the girl in Nick's room making out. Kevin goes crazy and starts screaming at her, and she's screaming back and then Nick goes 'What?' and they ignore him, and then Joe comes in after a shower, and introduces Kevin and Nick to his girlfriend, and then Kevin's all, 'She's my girlfriend!' and then Joe's all 'No, she's mine!' and Nick's all 'But she's mine!' so Frankie comes in and says, 'You guys aren't her boyfriends! I'm her boyfriend!' so the girl's all, 'What?' and then they all have a fight...And then they make up, then the girl goes and then Frankie's all 'Can i have her?' and that's the end... **

**It's gonna be called 'Kevin Get's The Girls..._For A Change_'**

**That was my friends (Rhizizzle and ElizaLiz) ideas...They'd had to many sweets and went a bit crazy...And we had gone to see Twenty Seven Dresses the exact same day...But what creeped me out was that it was based in New Jersey, and the guy was called Kevin...**

**KEVIN!**

**Okay, stop wasting your time and review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Till the end, the end of time. Please Be Mine, Please Be Mine, Jonas Brothers**

**A/N: Hola all! Welcome to...CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE! Oh yeah, baby! I'm thinking the next chapter's going to be the last because I'm going to fast foward a bit...I mean, I've been on the same last three days for about ten chapters now! :P So yeah...**

**Enjjjoy**

**Missing**

**Chapter Thirty Five**

The sirens were mere background noises to him, as he felt himself be moved from his shaking state. He felt himself be shoved onto a stretcher and pushed into an ambulance, and then…

He couldn't remember, as his mind began to turn off, along with the rest of his body.

_**jonasbroswitchfoot productions**_

Joe's eyes opened slowly, as the noise of snores began to erupt into his ears. Looking around slowly, he noticed someone who hadn't been beside him before he fell asleep; _Nick. _Smiling slightly at the sleeping form, he pushed himself up in his bed, running a hand through his hair while doing so. He heard shuffling come from besides him, and slowly, he saw Nick's eyes open. Nick let out a long stretch, before looking at his brother and smiling.

"Hi…" Nick yawned, before indicating Frankie with his hand. "He's still asleep then…" Joe nodded, looking down at the sleeping form and smiling.

"Yeah…How was Kevin?" Nick was silent for a moment, playing with the rim of his shirt.

"I don't really know, to be honest…He was alright, but he didn't have the same…I don't know…He didn't seem like Kevin, if you know what I mean…" Joe nodded, letting out a yawn himself.

"At least he's awake," Joe said, before changing the conversation swiftly. "How are Katie and Nina?" Nick rolled his shoulders in circles, yawning again.

"They're alright…I think Katie's going to be coming out soon, though…" Joe nodded, putting his hands behind his head.

"I guess that would make sense, I'm probably going to come out soon myself." Joe told him, as Nick nodded his head.

"Probably…" There was silence between the two brothers, before Nick stood up and walked over to the rooms door.

"Joe, I think I'm going to go to the café, okay? I'm a bit thirsty…" Nick asked, as he walked out of the door. Joe nodded, as he felt his eyes begin to drop again.

"Bye…"

_**jonasbroswitchfoot productions**_

Nick walked past reception slowly, drifting along with the swarm of people that were making there way over to the café. The doors of the hospital suddenly burst open, and paramedics came rushing through, all surrounding a stretcher. They suddenly stopped, and moved slowly out of the way, so the person that lay there could be seen clearly.

"I-I think we lost him…" One paramedic said, checking the man's pulse. There came silence throughout the hallway, and then, "He's gone." Nick's mouth opened slightly, as he saw who was lying, dead, on the hard bed.

"I know him!" He cried, rushing over and standing over the man. "He can't be dead, though!" One of the paramedics shook there head, taking Nick over to a side as they pushed the stretcher into another direction.

"We're sorry about your loss, but, could you tell us some information, sir?" The paramedic asked. Nick was silent, before nodding his head and letting out a deep sigh.

"Sure…"

_**jonasbroswitchfoot productions**_

Nick walked across the hallway silently, checking his watch. _14.30_, he had been talking to the paramedic for what? Two hours? Nick nodded, as Joe's room came into view. He walked straight passed it, though, and into Katie's room, were Katie sat sleeping, and Nina sat beside her, a book in hand.

"Nina?" Nick asked cautiously, letting out a deep sigh and collapsing onto Nina's chair arm. Nina smiled at him sweetly, closing her book and looking at him with confused eyes.

"Yes?" She asked innocently, causing Nick to feel sick.

"I-I've got to tell you s-something…" Nina looked taken aback at the tone of Nick's voice, as she nodded and placed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah?" She asked slowly, shaking her head and touching Nick's arm tenderly. "What's wrong?" Nick shook his head fiercely, running a hand down his face.

"J-Jerry…Jerry's d-d-dead…" Silence was her response. Nick could see tears sting the corner of her eyes, as she gulped several times.

"Oh." She stated simply in a soft, small voice. Nick shook his head, sighing deeply.

"I know…" And with that, he wrapped his arms around her, as she let out a loud sob.

_Jerry's dead._

* * *

**So, Jerry's dead? Interesting...**

**As I've already said, the next chappie will probably be the last, and then I'll put up a poll about a sequel, see what y'all think! :) Review!**

**P.S. Okay, I have a new forum up, if you wanna check it out. I'd appreciate it if you did :) It's JB related and packed of full of fun (that's sounds corny)...Just go onto my profile or use this link: /forum/JonasBrothersFansForum/45277/ I don't think the link will work, but all well. I'd love it if you went on it! Thanks- Bonnie -x-**


	36. It's Over! Unless there's a sequel

**Ooh! This is an S.O.S don't want a second guess this is the bottom line. S.O.S. Jonas Brothers**

**A/N: Oh.My.Gosh. This...This is the final chapter! Aw...Now I'm depressed! Isn't it depressing? It's depressing...**

**Wow. I can finally say that I've finished my first-_ever_ fanfic! Isn't that fantastilistic? **

**No...Yeah...Whatever.**

**Anyways, I really didn't like how this turned out. You might, but I didn't. I mean- I don't mind it, but I think it could have been better...**

**Anyways. Enjjjoy:**

**Missing**

**Chapter Thirty Six**

Two days…3 hours…24 minutes and 16 seconds had gone by since Joe had left the hospital with the rest of his family, plus Katie and Nina.

As Kevin stood in the hotel room, sorting out his tie in front of the bathroom mirror, Joe smiled slightly at Nick, who was silently tying his shoe lace. Nick looked at him, letting his shoulders roll in circles as he gulped several times.

"This is it." Nick declared, standing up from the bed and walking over to Joe. "I never expected us to be going to _Jerry's _funeral…" Joe nodded in agreement, as Kevin walked out of the bathroom, smiling slightly at his brothers.

"Ready to go?" He questioned, rubbing some of dirt that had made its way onto his black trousers. "The limos probably outside waiting…" Joe and Nick both nodded, as the three brothers proceeded over to the hotel room's door.

"Sure…"

_**jonasbroswitchfoot productions**_

The church was silent, as Jerry's casket was taken down the aisle. The only noise that was being made was the music that was being played softly in the background. Nick took Nina's hand in his own, rubbing it softly with his thumb. Nina was silent, blinking several times while gulping.

"He's in a better place now, Nina…Okay?" Nick whispered into her ear, as she nodded slowly. The vicar got up as the casket was placed down. Letting out a small cough, he opened his book and began to speak.

"We are here today to bless the life of Jerry Harts…"

_**jonasbroswitchfoot productions**_

Nina was silent as she looked down at the hole that held her uncle. Letting out a sniff, she sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"At least he died doing something he believed in…" She told Nick, Joe, Kevin and Katie, who stood around the grave with her. Nick's eyebrows furrowed, as he placed his hands into his pockets.

"How do you _know_ he died doing something he believed in?" Nick questioned at her, as Nina shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know…" She replied slowly, running a hand through her hair again. "I can just feel it…You know?" The other's all nodded, as Kevin placed and arm around Katie.

"How about we all get some ice-cream?" Joe asked the group randomly, letting out a yawn. They all looked at him, as Kevin opened his mouth to speak.

"Ice-cream?" Kevin replied slowly, blinking several times. _"Ice-cream?"_ Joe shrugged his shoulders, rolling his eyes.

"What? I'm hungry; you've got to give me a credit!" Joe pleaded, jumping up and down slightly in his spot. "_Please_?" Kevin let out a frustrated sigh, leaning into Joe and whispering into his ear.

"_We've got to be here for Nina! Her uncle just died!_" Pulling away from Joe, he gave him a glare, causing Joe to put his hands up in defence.

"Nina?" Joe questioned, turning his attention towards Nina, who gave him a confused look. "Do you mind if we all go and get ice-cream? I mean- it'll probably cheer you up!" Nina nodded slowly; as the group all walked off into a different direction.

"Oh brother…" Kevin muttered under his breath, hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand.

_They were still out there, Angela, Demi and Henry, they just hadn't been found…_

**The End.**

**Or is it?**

**Maybe it is.**

**We just don't know yet.**

**Aw. It's finished. Over. Done. Fin. Capiche...I spelt that wrong.**

**Anyways, I'd really-really-really-really-really-REALLY appreciate it if you reviewed this chapter. Seeing as it's the last one, I'd really like a review saying that you read it. Just something like: 'I read it.' Or 'Good'. I mean, the longer the better, but I really don't mind...I'd just really like one! :) And they don't take that long, do they?**

**Also, there's a new poll up about having a sequel for this, so could you go vote for that, too?**

**I'd love you for it!**

**And it'd make me want to write more! :)**

**P.S. Okay...I'm thinking of making this a dedication to all of my reviewers so...: **

**JonasBrotherLover1717, AsparagusLOOT, MyJonasSensesAreTingling3, SUPERNATURALfreakisabookworm, risingstar9328, koetotherescue, DJDangerlove, the lilster, xxABCxx393, IplayedInTraffic, Random Person of America, Boys Like Ariella, nick is mine x3, imashorty, nemo123489, Year 3000, lae10, wintergirl01, dapheelove, Nick Jonas Love, Havah Kinny, Lunarshade29, JBfReAk4eVa, Dietwater, NiCk J iS oFf ThE cHaIn n HoT, 123-waitin'-4-u-321, NicoleyOley159, mileyclover, TigerLily1221, Pure Magical, cheloceanxox, Kevin Jonas girl forever, dragons in our midst, Stylin'Fire, Knight Selene, cheerbaby7577, maddiej93, JonasBrothersLuvr101, D00TD00T .x3, SkyWriter101, Evans Mary, AnnieManiac1, Leighabeth.**

**Thank you, all of you! And everyone who favourited/alerted...Anything! Ooh! And, if I forgot someone/spelt your username wrong/something else...Just tell me and I'll edit it.**

**Oh, and this is for Carly (JonasBrotherLover1717). I told you Nick would dance by himself in this!:**

Nick stood in the ice-cream parlour, as Joe, Kevin, Nina and Katie sat, eating there ice-cream at a counter. Walking over to the stereo that sat on the counter, he turned it on and Stevie Wonder's 'Isn't She Lovely' filled the half empty room. Nick's face grew into a large grin, as he jumped up and down excitedly, like someone who had just won thousands of pounds.

"Eeek! I love this song!" He cried, causing Kevin and Joe to laugh hysterically. "Shut up, the pair of you! You're just the same when Girl's Aloud, Underground's on!" Joe and Kevin grew quiet immediately, as Nick began to sway back and forth.

"Isn't she lovely, Isn't she wonderful, Isn't she precious, Less than one minute old." Nick sang along, before busting into a move and dancing by himself. "I NEVER THOUGHT THROUGH LOVE WE'D BE MAKING ONE AS LOVELY AS SHE. BUT ISN'T SHE LOVELY MADE FROM LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE" Nick sang loudly, dancing like a complete freak. The ice-cream parlour suddenly emptied, and Nick continued to dance.

_All by himself._

**Please, don't ask. Carly and I have this weird obsession with Nick dancing by himself, and I promised her I would put it in.**

**Anyways, thank you! Review, vote, EVERYTHING!**

**I love yous**

**Bonnie**

**-x-**


End file.
